Proibido
by Julie-ER
Summary: Até onde pode chegar uma mulher dividida entre a razão a emoção, o certo o errado, o certo e o proibido, o bom e o melhor ainda?Carter Abby Luka [completa]
1. Amigos Novamente

Nota das Autoras: não pertencem a nós nem buscamos fins lucrativos com isso. Enjoy it !

* * *

Ser madrinha de casamento não e nada fácil. Encosto minha cabeça no ombro de Luka em um gesto de carinho.

- Cansada?  
- Nem tanto, mas emocionada com certeza.

- Você estava linda!

Sorrio um pouco sem graça. Não sabia direito como agir com ele. Combinamos ser só amigos, mas a verdade era que eu estava louca por mais. E devo dizer que não era apenas uma necessidade... Uma necessidade carnal. Não se tratava apenas de sexo, mas sim, eu realmente voltava a sentir por ele um pouco do meu "carinho especial". Mas não, tenho medo. Da outra vez, meu "carinho especial" deu no que deu.

Nós aramos na frente do meu prédio depois de alguns minutos.

- Obrigada Luka...

- Imagina... Sempre que precisar.

Eu me aproximei para dar um beijo no rosto dele, mas nossos lábios se encontraram de repente.

Eu recuei num impulso. Não, tínhamos decidido juntos e conscientemente que mais nada aconteceria. Fitei seus olhos esperando a mesma reação dele. Ele me encarou com os olhos grandes e indecifráveis. Mordi meu lábio inferior e pus a mão no puxador da porta. Era melhor eu sair dali antes que...

- Espera! - eis o que temia. Estremeci ao ouvir aquela voz me dando uma ordem, não me fazendo um pedido. Virei meu rosto e ele estava em cima de mim, sem me dar tempo de nada, nem ao menos de pensar. Ao mesmo tempo me lascou um beijo na minha boca, sem pedir licença nem nada! Me pegou por debaixo dos braços me levando pra mais perto dele. Sua língua duelava com a minha, já sentia meu corpo mole e ao mesmo tempo alerta. Oh, Deus! Obrigada!

Eu bem que tentei para-lo, mas quando eu dei por mim nos estávamos no banco de trás nos beijando. Com muita luta eu consegui tirar sua gravata e abrir a camisa, enquanto a mão dele serpenteava minhas coxas.

Isso não deveria estar acontecendo, eu sei! Mas, ah! Quem resiste? Não, Abby, não! Se contenha. Tirei minhas mãos dele e o olhei nos olhos.

- Melhor pararmos por aqui - disse, assistindo a expressão dele.

Ele apenas me beijou de novo e eu mais uma vez não pude resistir.

- Isso acabou de provar que o que esta acontecendo é o que eu quero, o que você quer.

- Luka... - eu ainda tentava pará-lo e conversava quando senti suas mãos indo, deliberadamente, em direção aos meus seios. Prendi a respiração para não gemer, confesso e, ainda assim resisti e não mandei tudo pro espaço. Ainda me restava um pouco de controle. Senti então as mãos ousadas irem por debaixo da minha blusa e aí sim, fazerem a festa.

Eu finalmente soltei um gemido baixinho ao pé do ouvido dele vendo finalmente desabotoar minha blusa e meu sutiã com bastante calma. Aquelas mãos quentes estavam me deixando cada vez mais louca.

- Luka... - eu gemi enquanto arrastava as minhas unhas pelas costas dele.

Senti minha blusa cair até o meio das costas e meu ombro ser beijado avidamente.

- Vem...- certo, quando não se pode com inimigo, junte-se a eles. Se iríamos até o fim, que fosse de forma decente. Voltei minha blusa no lugar deixando-o com o sorriso mais lindo que eu vi em toda a minha vida.

Fui pra frente, peguei a minha bolsa enquanto ele fechava e passava o alarme no carro. Esperei até que ele pegou na minha mão e eu o guiei até o meu apartamento.

Nós subimos e quando eu abri a porta do meu apartamento ele me pressionou contra a parede me beijando de uma forma ardente. Ai, ele continua com esses beijos e essas mãos e eu vou mandar tudo pro alto.

- Quarto Luka...

Ele pegou na minha mão e me conduziu até lá. É... Realmente ele não tinha esquecido o caminho da felicidade.

- Au!- eu sorri quando ele caiu por cima de mim, me esmagando contra a cama. Nem parece que nós tínhamos transado há algumas semanas-calma, Luka. Não vou sair daqui... - eu sorri, sentindo minha camiseta ir pelos ares.

Ele apenas sorriu enquanto sua boca percorria o caminho do meu pescoço e seios. Comecei a gemer alto quando senti as mãos dele puxando minha calça para baixo e arrebentando o feixe.

- Você me paga- ainda tive tempo de dizer antes que ele pudesse me despir por inteira e, com a minha ajuda, ter o mesmo caminho que as minhas roupas.

Ele se posicionou em cima de mim ainda me enlouquecendo com aquela boca e maos maravilhosas. Eu gemi alto quando ele me penetrou com uma força indescritível. Arranhei suas costas com força vendo-o gemer alto.

Deus! Aquele homem todo lindo e cheiroso, todinho em cima de mim. Todinho dentro de mim. Segui seu ritmo até o sentir chegar perto do clímax. Luka nunca me deixava na mão, tenho de confessar que ele era o melhor homem que eu tive numa cama em toda a minha vida...

Senti ele atingir o clímax pouco tempo depois de mim e cair exausto ao meu lado. Eu não podia negar que aquele homem me enlouquecia demais. Senti as mãos dele ao meu redor me abraçando com ternura. Depois daquele sexo, ternura era o que eu queria de menos.

Eu me deixei ser abraçada por ele e ali ficamos, sem trocar uma palavra, por longos segundos.

- Você quer alguma coisa? - ele me surpreendeu dizendo, diria até me assustando.

- Eu sou a dona da casa- puxei os lençóis na altura do busto- Eu sou quem deveria te oferecer algo.

- Mas você já deu o que eu queria-ele me sorri malicioso, roubando mais um beijo meu.

Eu sorri me abraçando mais a ele.

- Você também me deu o que eu queria...

Ele abriu aquele sorriso lindo que me deixava louca e me deu mais um beijo.

Sim, eu sentia algo diferente rolando ali. Sabia que aquilo não era só sexo, mas o problema era que isso acontecia da minha parte, e eu não fazia a menor idéia do que passava na cabeça do Luka agora mesmo. Era melhor eu não ir com muita sede ao pote, se não... Com certeza iria acabar me machucando. Mais uma vez.

Acabamos pegando no sono ali mesmo e assim foi a noite toda até que eu acordei com os raios de sol tentando entrar pelas frestas da janela.

Tentei me levantar, mas logo senti o braço dele ao meu redor. Olhei para o lado e vi aquele rosto lindo dormindo. Passei minhas mãos pelos fios grossos do seu cabelo e quando ia beijá-lo ele abriu os olhos e me beijou primeiro.

- Bom dia - ele disse, afastando um pouco o rosto de mim.

- Bom dia.

- Você vai trabalhar?- confesso que não sabia bem como agir. Não que nós nunca tivéssemos ficado nessa situação, mas agora mesmo me parecia estranho.

- Vou- respondi, me levantando da cama, coberta por um pedaço de lençol- aliás, já deveria estar a caminho-ao invés dele se levantar também, se acomodou entre os dois travesseiros, se aconchegando melhor.

- Se importa se eu dormir mais um pouco?

- Não... Fique a vontade... Só não esqueça de trancar a porta antes de sair e me dar a chave.

- Ok...

Eu fui para o banheiro e ele se aconchegou. Quando saí do banheiro após 30 minutos, toda pronta, ele estava dormindo completamente nu e eu saí dali antes que pulasse naquela cama de novo.

Mais um dia no County. Não era algo do que eu deveria me alegrar, mas com certeza algo do que eu deveria me orgulhar. Realmente não era fácil se manter ali por muito tempo... E com todo o vai e volta do pessoal, acreditava que apenas eu e Luka éramos os com mais tempo de ER em Chicago.

Nem mesmo Carter, que eu pensei que iria terminar sua vida aqui, conseguiu agüentar o tranco.

Eu caminhava pelo Jumbo Market carregando um enorme hambúrguer com batatas fritas e refrigerante. Eu estava com uma fome de leão, pois eu não havia comido nada de manha. Neela sorriu para mim e perguntou:

- O que e isso Abby? Com fome desse jeito?

- Né? - eu não sabia se abria minha boca, ou ficava na minha. Ela me acompanhou, sentando-se ao meu lado no balcão do café.

- Que você aprontou?-será que meus olhos denunciavam?

- Eu não aprontei nada Neela... Pelo menos nada que eu possa me arrepender... - eu disse sorrindo e os olhos de Neela abriram em curiosidade - Anda Abby! O que foi? Me conta!

- Ok, mas... Fique quieta! Ninguém pode saber... Certo?

- Sim, sim! - ela não se continha. Neela tinha uma curiosidade...

- Certo. Bem. Ontem. Depois da festa. Luka me levou pra casa-eu sorri, esperando que ela me entendesse.

- Ele te beijou?- pra ela esse era o fim do mundo.

- Eu dormi com ele- fiz uma cara, esperando sua reação.

Neela começou a sorrir sem parar.

- Ai Abby! Para vai! Eu não vou acreditar!

- Pois acredite se quiser! E que noite! Só de pensar...

Neela vendo a minha cara de seriedade parou de sorrir imediatamente.

- Mas eu pensei que o lance entre vocês tinha acabado antes de você se envolver com Carter.

- É...aparentemente..acabou. Aquela foi uma época terrível. Você não tem noção. Eu fiquei muito mal ao ver o estado que ele ficou quando nós terminamos..

- E deve ter piorado quando você começou a sair com Carter- ela também não perdoava.

- Mas Neela- eu tentava me lembrar dos detalhes de anos atrás- ELE foi quem terminou comigo!

- E por quê?- é, com certeza essa era a pergunta que eu queria saber.

- Eu não sei...- me dei conta finalmente. Nunca havia pensado nisso.

- Será que era por que ele quis te ver feliz?

- Bom, não interessa mais... - eu disse querendo não tocar naquele ponto.

- Você- ela sabia que eu não gostava de tocar no "assunto Carter", mas isso não a impediu de fazer a temida pergunta- você ainda gosta dele?

- Luka?- eu me fiz de desentendida. Assim dava tempo de pensar em alguma coisa.

- Carter, Abby. John Carter.

- Do Carter?

- É, Abby... Não enrola!

- Não sei Neela... Acho q não...

- Acha?- ela insistia no assunto.

- Ah, não quero falar sobre isso- fechei minha cara para encerrar o assunto.

- Certo, mas..e o LUka?

- O Luka e maravilhoso na cama... Mas eu realmente não sei se eu gosto dele...

- E, mas e o que você sente pelo Carter? - Neela disse insistindo naquele assunto.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso Neela! Poxa!

- Por que não? Tem medo!

- Não é medo não- eu não tinha tanta certeza sobre isso- apenas não quero falar disso...- eu me esquivei mais uma vez, terminando o que eu tinha pra comer e indo em direção ao caixa. Ela me seguiu, com um sorriso desafiador.

- Só acho que você não deveria enganar o Kovac- eu me surpreendi com a afirmação dela- eu acho que ele ainda gosta muito de você...já você..

- Pára, Neela!- eu disse, num tom superior.

- Abby... Se você não gostasse dele, por que estaria fugindo do assunto?

- Porque me magoou Neela!

- Mas nem soltando os cachorros para cima dele você esta! Na minha opinião você ainda baba por Carter.

- Ah, quer saber?- eu até deixei meu troco no balcão- cansei dessa história! Não devia ter aberto a minha boca!- sai batendo o pé, deixando-a falando sozinha. E rindo, o que mais me deixava puta.

No County...

- Então há quanto tempo ele está aqui?- ouvi Luka perguntar a Weaver, enquanto passava pela porta de vidro.

- Aparentemente, mais do que todos nós pensamos. Ele trabalha no Mercy há pelo menos dois...- ué, de quem estariam falando?

- Tudo isso? - Luka disse surpreso - E por que ele não veio para cá desde o começo!

- Não sei... Carter não me disse o por que... ele só veio aqui e pediu para voltar a trabalhar.

Eu parei estática no meio do caminho. Não podia acreditar naquilo. Carter voltando a trabalhar aqui! Mas por quê?

- Carter !eu não me controlei e pensei alto. Alto demais, eu diria. Os dois olharam pra minha cara, Luka com uma expressão mais fechada que Kerry.

- Sim, Abby. Alguma problema?- Weaver me disse, estranhando minha reação.

- E a África? E a viagem? A França?- e finalmente- Kem?

- Não sabemos muito ainda- Luka disse me encarando- ele apenas quer voltar a trabalhar aqui, e parece que está em Chicago há muito tempo.

Muito tempo? E nunca me procurou? Será que eles estão bem? Felizes? Juntos? Já devem ter uma penca de filhos..mas finalmente, por que voltariam pros EUA?

- Nossa... Pensei que ele voltaria o mais rápido possível para o County.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que depois de tanto tempo ele voltaria, e o pior que depois de tanto tempo a simples menção do nome dele fizesse meu coração acelerar.

- Quando ele chega? - Luka perguntou para Kerry.

- Acho que a qualquer momento... Eu liguei dizendo para ele aparecer ou hoje ou amanha.

Engoli seco mais uma vez naquela tarde. Deus! Parecia praga! Toda vez que eu tentava me arrumar, ele aparecia, seja nos meus pensamentos ou em pessoa. Minhas mãos ficaram instantaneamente um pedra de gelo e tremiam que nem louca. Eu não poderia ficar assim, ainda mais com...

- Sim , sim- olhei em volta. Eu precisava sair daquela situação- vou trabalhar, a gente se vê- fui saindo quando senti que ele pegava no meu braço.

- Já disse que você tá muito gostosa hoje?- ele disse no meu ouvido, assim que viu Kery sair. Sorri sem graça, sem saber muito o que fazer.

- Você tá bem?- ...Luka na minha frente.

- Luka... Estamos em um local de trabalho... - Eu disse tentando sair da frente dele.

- E qual e o problema... Isso não te deixa menos gostosa... Pelo contrario... Você fica linda de jaleco.

Eu sorri vendo Ray se aproximar da gente. Salva pelo gongo. Sai dali o mais rápido possível entrando na SDM. Por que ele tinha que voltar? Não seria mais fácil ficar com aquelazinha pra lá e me deixar em paz?

Eu peguei um café tentando me acalmar, mas só de pensar nele trabalhando todo dia comigo estava me atordoando mais do que a idéia de ter que mais uma vez ver ele e Kem juntos.

Deixei de pensar nisso por um momento, afinal eu precisava trabalhar. Arrumei minhas coisas no armário, indo em seguida pegar o primeiro Trauma do dia.

Algo me dizia que aquele não seria um bom dia. Os "ares do County" não me traziam bons fluidos.

- Você é médica?- oras, que pergunta! Por que eu estaria com um jaleco branco, dentro de um P.S com um crachá "Abby Lockhart M.D"?

- Sim..- eu olhei para o homem, que trazia no colo uma garotinha que aparentava não passar dos 5 anos.

- Ela passou mal no caminho para escola... No começo eu pensei que ela estivesse caido no sono, mas dai achei estranho e a trouxe para cá.

- Você é o pai?

- Sim..

- Me acompanhe

Levei-os até uma cortina onde eu poderia examinar a garota. Ela me olhava de esguio, como se eu fosse um monstro.

- Você vai me dar injeção?- ela se agarrava no braço do pai. Bingo! É sempre o mesmo medo.

- Não- sorri a ela, tentando consegui confiança- prometo..- levantei a mão direita e consegui, finalmente, tirar um sorriso daquele rostinho triste.

- Você esta sentindo alguma dor?

- Só na minha barriga...

Enquanto eu ia examinando a pequena garotinha senti uma pequena movimentação do lado de fora, mas nem prestei atenção já que no County o que não falta e gente chamando atenção.

Pedi os exames de praxe enquanto receitava alguma coisa para a dor. Não sei como, algum dia na vida, pensei em me especializar em Pediatria. Eu tenho horror a criança sentindo dor.

- Tia...- ela me chamou antes que pudesse sair dali. Voltei sorrindo para ela, me aproximando do rostinho dela- brigada- ela me deu um beijo no rosto, agradecida pela atenção. Ok, agora eu sei por que isso me passou na cabeça.

Algumas Horas Depois...

Eu estou indo atender um paciente grave quando eu passo pela recepção. Ao virar meu rosto para saber o por que de tanto falatório dei de cara com Carter, mas ele não me viu. Melhor assim. Quanto mais distante, melhor.

Sim, estava lindo como sempre. Tinha emagrecido desde a última vez que eu o vi. Com uma camiseta preta, cabelo arrepiado com gel... E creio que muito cheiroso. Meu aos meus devaneios, sinto alguém se aproximar de mim. Alguém de quase 2 metros de altura, olhos claros e esse sim, bem ao meu alcance lindo, cheiroso e gostoso.

- Quer tomar um café?- ele me disse, me abraçando por trás. Ele er alouco, só podia. Disse a ele mais de uma vez que eu não quero que ninguém fique sabendo sobre nós...isso é, se é que existe um "nós".

- Ninguém esta olhando pra nos, Abby...

- Eles não precisam olhar Luka! Você sabe como eles são- eu disse saindo do abraço e me virando de frente para ele.

- Abby, o que esta errado com você!

- Nada Luka! Eu só estou tendo um dia ruim... Minha cabeça ta estourando.

- Vem cá- ele puxou minha mão, me fazendo entrar na SDM. Os olhos dele se encontraram com o meu, e eu já não podia evitar o que ia acontecer. A boca dele veio de encontro com a minha e, por lógica, a língua me invadiu, me fazendo ficar sem ar já de primeiro instante.

Ele agarrou minha cintura e eu já podia prever onde aquilo ia dar, aliás, eu já podia sentir os primeiros sinais disso perto das minhas pernas.

- Luka, pára...- eu afastei dele, mas ao contrário do que eu queria, ele foi até o espelho da luz, apagando-a

- Fica quietinha, meu anjo- continuou me beijando e passando as mãos por todas as minhas contras, descendo até chegar na minha bunda. Esses homens, viu?

Eu o beijei de volta vendo-o começar a puxar meu jaleco. Eu tinha que parar! Mas aquele homem me agarrando ali parecia tão certo. Eu podia sentir as mãos dele subir para o meu seio. Quando ele ia desabotoar minha blusa eu me separei dele.

- Luka... Aqui não... Eu morro de medo que alguém apareça.

Ele desistiu. Viu minha cara de poucos amigos e realmente desistiu.

- Mais tarde então?- ele já não parecia tão animado como antes.

- Quem sabe...- liguei a luz, abri a porta e o deixei sozinho. Mais que confusão!

Fui mais uma vez para a Triagem, vendo o que eu podia fazer por lá, analisando as fichas que eu tinha em mãos.

Minha cabeça estava explodindo e meu estomago completamente embrulhado. Joguei tudo pro alto e resolvi ter um intervalo de 20 minutos. Fui ate a SDM e peguei um comprimido para dor. Tomei e fui em direção a saída. Não foi uma boa idéia, pois uma ambulância vinha vindo. Respirei fundo peguei um par de luvas e fui ao trabalho. O café ficava para depois.

- Ei Dra... 65 anos falta de ar.

Ah era só isso? Tirei minhas luvas e apontei para a porta.

- Cortina dois... Alguém vai vê... Estou indo tomar café.

Ele acenou para o parceiro e veio para o meu lado.

- Posso ir também, dra.!

Olhei estranho pra ele. Só essa me faltava mesmo!

- Não!- foi uma resposta simples e objetiva.

- Mas uma medicazinha tão linda vai tomar café sozinha?- ele até que não era feito, aliás, nada feio, diria eu.

- Com licença- sai, atravessando a rua.

- Cuidado!- ele veio pos trás de mim, me tirando da frente do carro e passava com toda a velocidade por onde eu ia passar- não vai pro céu ainda não, anjo- ele veio querendo me dar a mão. Mas esses homem tão cada dia mais atrevidos!

- Obrigada e com licença mais uma vez.

- Hei... eu salvei sua vida... Mereço um cafezinho...

Minha cabeça começou a piorar e meu corpo doía todo.

- Aqui... - tirei uma nota de 5 e estendi - Isso paga seu café.

Continuei andando e ele ficou lá com cara de idiota. Bem feito!

Entrei no Ike´s e pedi um café forte. Talvez isso fosse melhorar a minha dor. Na verdade, eu bem que sabia o que podia melhorar a minha dor, mas uma cerveja gelada não está nos planos de uma ex- alcoólatra em pleno plantão.

Voltei ao County ainda com dor, que agora parecia se espalhar por todo o resto do corpo.

- Abby preciso de você na cortina 2! - Ray gritou e me deu a ficha do rapaz. Mão cortada. Lá vamos nos. Entrei na sala me sentindo cada vez pior. Quando estava terminando de cortar o esparadrapo minha mão deslizou e eu cortei minha mão.

- Ai merda!

O cara ficou me olhando meio estranho. Também, pudera! Vou tratar do corte dele e acabo me cortando. Tirei a luva bem rápido pra que não espalhasse muito, mas o corte era mais profundo do que aparentava e doía mais do que deveria.

- Merda!- peguei um pano esterilizado e pus e cima, apertando com força. Como doía o maldito. E azar demais nunca é o bastante: mão direita, só pra complicar mais.

Quando eu ia saindo topei de frente com Carter. Mais azar que isso e impossível.

- Hei Ab... Você cortou sua mão? - ele disse assim que olhou minha expressão de dor. Ai meu Deus... Aquela preocupação toda só me deixa mais confusa.

- Foi... Mas ta tudo bem...

- Deixe me ver... Eu posso suturar para você...

Eu olhei confusa pra ele. Anos sem me ver...e "eu posso suturar pra você"? Que coisa mais linda!

- Tudo bem, não preciso, Carter- sai em passos largos rumo a Sala de Sutura. Só queria que ele me deixasse em paz.

- Isso tá fundo, Abby. Deve tá doendo muito..olha quanto sangue- ele olhava pra minha mão sem parar.

- Nem esta doendo... - eu disse mentindo. Estava doendo mais do que tudo que eu já havia sentido.

- Anda Abby... Nem adianta dizer que não...

- Carter...

- Hei! Já disse que eu faço isso... Depois de tanto tempo ainda teimosa? - Mais que atrevido!

Sentei em uma maca, estendendo a mão pra ele, que irrigou o corte, fazendo eu me contorcer em dor.

- E então, como você está?- ele conversava comigo pra me distrair. Mas digamos que, dependendo da pergunta, era menos dolorido o corte na minha mão.

- Bem...- eu desviei os meus olhos do sangue- quanto tempo...você mudou bastante..

- Mudei? Bom... acho que sim, mas no fundo continuo o mesmo Carter de sempre.

- Será? -Opa talvez eu tenha dito aquilo alto demais.

- Quer descobrir? - Mas que desgraçado! Mal voltou e já esta todo intimo? E o pior que ele diz uma coisa dessa capaz de eu aceitar

Sorri sem graça mais uma vez, sentindo que ele começava a entrar com a agulha. Nem uma anestesiazinha? Ele queria me ver sofrendo mesmo?

- Ai, Carter!- eu gritei, quando ele puxou o primeiro ponto.

- Calma- ele segurou o meu pulso, imobilizando-o- tá acabando...fica calma..- ahhh! Então tá, né?

Eu comecei a sentir meus olhos arderem e o frio dominar meu corpo.

- Essa sala esta tão fria... - Carter olhou para mim preocupado.

- Você esta bem Abby? - ele me olhou preocupado. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo puxei uma bacia e vomitei tudo que tinha dentro

- Aham- eu disse, saindo dali, nem mesmo vendo se ele tinha acabado.

- Perai- ele cortou a linha e pos as mãos nas minhas costas- você tá legal mesmo?- essa carinha de preocupado comigo...

- Tô...- sai pelo corredor, sentindo o gosto amargo na minha boca. Entrei no primeiro banheiro que vi, passando um pouco de águas no rosto, nos pulsos e na nuca, tomando cuidado pra não deixar molhar meu curativo.

- Abby?- ouvi ele bater na porta.

- O que e! - eu disse tentando ver se minha voz saia normal.

- Você ta bem!

- Hum hum... Eu estou... - eu disse mentindo e corri para o banheiro vomitando mais uma vez. Não sei como, mas quando eu me abaixei no vaso ele já estava do meu lado.

- Não sei que bem... Vamos... eu vou cuidar de você. - ai meu deus! Ele quer me matar

Segui com ele novamente até a sala onde estávamos.

- Você tá sentindo alguma dor?- ele sentou-se, me encarando nos olhos.

- Na minha mão!- duh! Mas que pergunta!

- Em outro lugar, Abby- ele riu da minha ironia- mais alguma dor?- eu pensava enquanto ele administrava alguma coisa numa seringa. Espero que ele não esteja pensando em fazer o que eu acho que ele quer fazer. Pra mim, analgésico já é um crime, injetável então...com o medo de injeção que eu tenho, era melhor ele ter outra idéia.

- Ai Carter! O que e isso, hein?- eu disse ao sentir a dor da picada.

- Ainda com medo de injeção! - ele disse rindo da minha cara. Ele ria mais uma vez e eu seria capaz de matá-lo.

- Sim! E eu não quero nenhum analgésico!

- Eu sou o medico aqui, Abby

Olhei calada pra ele. Ele tinha um poder sobre mim inigualável. Com Luka, eu mandava na "relação". Ele pedia a minha opinião, fazia o que eu gostava...e com uma criança, que precisa ser educada, eu às vezes gostava de ouvir "não". E, sim. Carter me dava o melhor "não" que eu ouvia em toda a minha vida.

Mas eu não tinha nenhuma relação com Carter e eu não podia deixar ele mandar em mim.

- Eu também sou medica!

- Ah eh? Pensei que esse jaleco fosse fantasia. - Senti a raiva subir e me levantei rapidamente só para sentir uma tontura e acabar sentada na cama. Mas que homem mais atrevido! Mal acaba de chegar e já fica cheio de piadinhas para cima de mim!

- Viu?- ele me ajudou a sentar novamente- teimosa que só você, né, dona Abby?- ai, aquele sorrido...- bom, não vá molhar esse machucado e agora dá o braço aqui...eu preciso te aplicar isso, ou você vai morrer de dor...

- Já disse que não, John- eu estava manhosa que só vendo. Nhá! Abby, Abby...você é uma imbecil!

- Você vai morrer de dor Abby... E se eu te conheço como eu te conheço você já esta com dor e não quer admitir. - Ah agora ele me conhece! Pior de tudo e que eu não podia dizer que não era verdade.

- Mas eu não gosto de agulhas e se você me conhece, você sabe que e verdade! – Ah! Dei o troco! Vamos ver como ele saia dessa.

- Eu prometo que não vai doer nadinha. - Ta bom, ate parece que eu acredito.

- Na ultima vez que eu acreditei nas suas promessas doeu e muito Carter.

Ops! Acho que falei demais. Ele me olhou fundo nos olhos, não deveria ter tocado no assunto. Não tão já.

- Desculpa- disse imediatamente, ao sentir os olhos dele pegando o meu olhar.

- Essa fala é minha, Abby. Foi, é e sempre será minha- enquanto eu o encarava, vi que ele se afastou de mim- mas agora, como eu disse, cumpro o que prometo. Você sentiu alguma dor? Pronto, acabou.

Ele estava chateado, magoado ate. Ele voltou colocando uma coberta por cima de mim e dizendo com uma vozinha triste que me bateu aquele sentimento de culpa terrível.

- John... - eu disse segurando sua mão impedindo-o de sair - Desculpe...

- Já disse que quem tem que dizer isso sou eu- ele continuava com o olhar baixo- mas não aqui, nem agora. Descanse e, se precisar, não hesite em me chamar.

Ele saiu pela porta, ainda com o olhar triste.Só nos sonhos mais profundos dele eu iria ficar aqui, numa cama de hospital.

Eu esperei uns 5 minutinhos e me levantei. Foi só eu colocar o pé para fora da sala e lá apareceu ele de novo.

- Quando mencionaram que medico era o pior paciente eu não acreditei.

- Eu não vou ficar lá parada... Nem adianta...

- Assim você não melhora Abby...

- Você e muito chato! Aff!

- E a sua mão?- ele encarou o curativo.

- Doendo, oras. Queria que tivesse passado de uma hora pra outra?- ele riu da minha atitude.

- Sempre a mesma, não?- ele foi caminhando e me deixou falando sozinha- quem sou eu pra brigar com você. Faça o que achar melhor.

Ele ia desistir assim? Como pode? Eu andei em direção a recepção vendo Luka em minha direção e falar no meu ouvido.

- Vamos sair pra jantar hoje?

Eu respirei fundo. O que estava de errado com o dia de hoje, hein! Não tinha um momento de paz.

- Vai ter que ser outro dia Luka... Eu cortei minha mão e eu não estou me sentindo muito bem...

Ele acariciou meu curativo e disse:

- Eu vou cuidar de você direitinho Abby... Pode ter certeza.

Sorri sem graça para ele.

- Luka...sério...vou ficar em casa hoje, tá bem?- ele me olhou estranho, sentindo algo no ar. Mas afinal..que acontecia comigo que nem eu sabia?

- Nos vemos amanhã?- ele olhou receoso com a resposta que viria.

- Com toda a certeza- sorri e mordi o lábio, mostrando o quanto interessada eu estava na noitada- porque com esse analgésico que o Car- ops...Não ferre mais, Abby. Não precisa falar no nome do santo- que..que eu tomei, vou dormir feito uma pedra hoje.

Luka me olhou meio estranho, mas apenas sorriu.

- Entao durma bastante Abby...

- Pode ter certeza que eu vou, afinal ontem a noite o que eu menos tive foi tempo para dormir.

Eu sorri mordendo meu lábio mais uma vez e senti a mãos dele apertar minha cintura. Ai meu pai me segura antes que eu agarre esse Deus aqui mesmo.

E assim passou o tempo. Meses de amizade com um, de sexo com o outro. Ok, não era apenas isso. Embora muita coisa estivesse na minha garganta com relação a Carter, Luka começava a me fazer bem outra vez. Ele dormia quase todas as noites no meu apartamento. Só não dormia lá quando eu dormia na casa dele. Quase todos no hospital já sabiam que estávamos mais uma vez juntos, mas eu diria que faltava uma pessoa de extrema importância.

Como dizer para Carter que eu estava com Luka. Pensei em não mencionar nada e apenas deixar que ele enxergasse, mas resolvi deixar as coisas como estavam por um tempo. Eu sei que minha temida conversa com Carter esta próxima e eu não poderei evitar, mas enquanto isso não acontece eu vou ficar na minha. Quem sabe isso não e mais fácil?


	2. As Coisas Esquentam

Entro no County por volta das 6 da manha. Ainda me pergunto por que Deus inventou turnos a essa hora da manha. Eu estava morta, e acho que a razão não preciso dizer. Ok, talvez apenas mencionar que tem quase dois metros de bom caminho e dois olhos azuis que me engolem a noite inteirinha...

As coisas pareciam calmas essa manha. Deixei minhas coisas na SDM e fui para a recepção ver o quadro completamente vazio. Se eu soubesse disso tinha ficado na cama... E isso seria bem melhor mesmo. Quando eu ia me sentar Carter aparece na minha frente.

- Vamos tomar um café? As coisas estão tão calmas por aqui...

- Ok- não seria muito melhor ficar olhando para as moscas.

Atravessamos a rua e entramos no Ike´s. Ele pediu dois cafés e nos sentamos frente a frente em uma das mesas

- Então- o, faltinha do que falar, viu?

- Então- usei o mesmo monossílabo que ele- que tem feito? Muita balada? Mulher, beijo na boca?- lógico, Abby! Não tinha um assunto pior pra você tocar. Preferível era continuar no "então".

Ele apenas sorriu e aqueles olhos de amêndoas me olharam como se eu fosse a única que ele quisesse beijar. Ai meu Deus... Aquela carinha me enlouquecia.

- Não tenho idade pra muita balada... Mulher... eu vacilei muito com a única que amei... Beijo na Boca! Acho que desaprendi...

Sorri meio que querendo me enfiar em um buraco. Por que raios eu fui tocar nesse assunto?

- E você?- eis o que eu temia. O problema de se fazer uma pergunta indiscreta é sempre o "e você" que rola no final.

- O que? - ha ha ha. Me fazer de desentendia, a uma horas dessas?

- Não me enrola Dona Abby... E responda... - Ai Meu Deus! Como sair dessa agora! Bom... Uma hora outra ele ia ter que saber mesmo, então que se dane.

Alias por que eu estou tão preocupada assim!

- Eu não estou nada mal...

- Percebi...

- Como!

- Eu não sou idiota Abby... Eu reparei que as coisas entre você e Luka estão indo bem... - ele disse com uma raiva no tom de voz. Raiva? Quem ele pensa que e!

- É...realmente...- eu quis ganhar tempo- acho que agora estamos indo no passo certo.

- Passo?- ele sorriu irônico- sexo, você diz...- olhei escandalizada pra ele. Era só essa que me faltava.

- Como?

- Vai me dizer que as coisas entre vocês não são só sexo!

- O que interessa a você minha relação com o Luka!

- Muito, Abby... Mais do que você pensa!

Eu ali fiquei estática. Não queria de maneira nenhuma entrar nesse assunto. Não queria e não ia.

- Bom, eu preciso voltar- apertei mais minha blusa no corpo, sentindo um vento súbito.

- Mas você nem tomou o seu café- ele pegou no meu braço- não precisa ter medo do que vai acontecer, Abby- ele me olhou fundo. Eu não teria como escapar. Sentei novamente e fiquei olhando pra minha mão, cutucando o curativo que começa até a me dar coceira.

- Me responda... seu "relacionamento" com Luka e só sexo ou não!

Eu não agüentei mais. Se ele realmente quer ter essa conversa ele ira e ira ouvir tudo o que esta entalado na minha garganta.

- Não Carter, não e só sexo e o que te interessa isso também! Eu tenho o direito de transar com quem eu quiser! Afinal foi você quem saiu daqui e me trocou por aquela vadia!

Nhá! Abby, sua mula! Não era pra ser assim. Burra! Não é estourando assim que os problemas serão resolvidos e a conversa se tornará mais fácil.

- Calma- ele pegou na minha mão esquerda, que já batia nervosamente os meus dedos na mesa, em sinal do meu pânico.

- Eu não tenho que ter calma. Nunca tive calma e não é agora que vou ter!- pelo menos eu não estava gritando.

- Calma... Eu vou te explicar tudo!

- Não! Você não precisa me explicar nada! Você me acusou de fugir dos meus problemas, mas foi você quem fugiu dos seus! Então depois disso começou uma nova "vida" não foi assim?

- Abby, eu...

- Olha, quer saber? Não precisa falar nada- eu mantive serenidade nessa hora. Realmente não queria comprar brigar. Na verdade, até pagava pra ela não acontecer. Queria ser amiga dele, pelo menos colega. Que o tempo fizesse o seu serviço e me deixasse ficar bem com o Luka.

- Abby agora você vai me ouvir! Você acha que eu não sofri por ter te deixado aqui?

- Imagino seu sofrimento na cama com a outra Carter...

- Para a sua informação Abby da primeira vez em que eu fui para cama com ela eu estava caindo de bêbado e eu estava pensando em você!

Eu não me contive. Comecei a rir em disparada, era a pior coisa que eu tinha ouvido em toda a minha vida!

- Ok, Carter. Não está mais aqui quem falou, certo?- virei as costas, mas voltei apenas para dar um ponto final na história- por favor, não vamos mais tocar nesse assunto, por favor...

- Você não mudou nadinha...ele disse, sem nem olhar pra mim. Falava pra si, confabulando sobre mim como se eu não estivesse a sua frente- de que adianta ser essa grande médica que você se tornou, ter parado de beber, de fumar...ter se tornado uma pessoa melhor...se por dentro, você continua igualzinha

- Olha aqui Carter! Quem você pensa que e para me dizer isso hein! Ate parece que você mudou alguma coisa!

- Abby, eu estou tentando ajeitar as coisas entre a gente, mas que merda! - Coisas entre a gente! Que coisas? Ai ele estava me deixando irritada e não ia gostar se eu começasse a falar o quanto eu mudei!

-Que coisas Carter! Não tem o que ajeitar!

Ele bateu forte a mão na mesa, sinalizando aquela raiva contida. Bom, pelo menos eu tinha que concordar em uma coisa. Agora ele não mais escondia o que estava sentindo. O problema é que eu não estou bem certa se isso é uma coisa boa...pelo menos pra mim.

- Eu vou te dizer que coisas Abby! - ele não aumentou o tom de voz dele, mas a raiva dele estava mais do que clara. - Eu estou tentando pedir desculpas por ter sido um cachorro com você! Eu estou tentando dizer que não adiantou de nada eu ir para Africa e tentar comecar a minha vida! Eu... - ele olhou nos meus olhos como se fosse a ultima coisa que ele fosse fazer na vida - Eu estou tentando dizer que eu te amo...

- Eu não vou ouvir isso!- não, erra isso que eu nunca poderia escutar dele na minha vida. Quanto mais eu quero esquecer, mais ele aparece na minha vida. Corri pra fora dali antes que aquela informação chegasse ao meu coração, já que impedi-la de chegar aos meus ouvidos eu não podia mais.

Fui diretamente a SDM. Até minha mão começou a latejar mais. Parece que tudo ia contra mim.

Eu me sentei respirando fundo. Como e que eu deixei aquela conversa terminar daquele jeito? Peguei um café para relaxar. Quando eu achava que poderia ter um pouco de paz Luka aparece na SDM desesperado.

- Abby... Onde você estava? - ele olhou para a porta e logo depois me deu um beijo rápido.

- Tomando Cafe... O que aconteceu? Por que essa pressa toda?

- É que..- ele parecia meio ressabiado- eu preciso ajudar Sam.

- O que?- eu perguntei em um tom normal. Com certeza não era o que eu estava pensando!

- Alex...ele simplesmente sumiu- ele foi para o seu armário, pegou o moletom, vestindo-o rapidamente- ela pediu minha ajuda, Abby. Não tenho como negar...

Era só o que me faltava! Respirei fundo e acenei tentando ser simpática, afinal de contas era o filho dela.

- Ok, ok... Te espero em casa ok!

- Ta, mas não sei que horas eu vou chegar. - ele me beijou sem deixar eu responder e saiu pela porta rapidamente.

Puta que pariu! Não tinha outra expressão. Será que a minha sina era ser deixada de lado por algo ou alguma coisa mais importante do que eu? Puta que pariu de novo!

Terminei meu plantão na eminência de ter um chilique. A minha cabeça doía, as minhas costas estavam moídas e minha mão...eu ainda tinha mão?

Respirei fundo e decidi mandar tudo para a puta que o pariu! Se era tudo para dar errado nesse dia que pelo menos eu terminasse bêbada o bastante para não me lembrar de nada amanha. Entrei em um bar e pedi um drink. Quando eu olhei para o lado encontro Carter já meio alto. Era só o que me faltava!

Tinha cruzado a rua em busca de um pouco de paz pra minha cabeça, não de mais tormento. Tentei não fazer muitos movimentos pra evitar que ele me visse, mas isso parecia impossível.

- Abby?- escutei-o atrás de mim. Sorri, pegando meu drink e bebendo em um gole só quase metade do copo.

- Oi Carter... - eu disse sem jeito. Não sabia ainda como encara-lo.

- Pensei que você tivesse parado de beber. – ihh, nem bêbado ele me deixa em paz!

- Não começa não, Carter! Você também tinha parado, né!

- Eu nunca disse que parei...

- Bom saber...as mentiras nunca somem, não é mesmo?- vi que ele se acomodava no banco ao meu lado. O cheiro de álcool eu sentia de longe. Ele ficou encarando o copo a sua frente.

- Onde o Luka está?- ele sabia qual era o ponto fraco da conversa.

- Não sei e nem quero...

- Não sabe, nem quer! Nossa... Problemas no paraíso! - ele disse sarcástico.

- Que paraíso Carter? - Ate parece que eu tive algum relacionamento paraíso.

- Nao sei... Mas eu pensei que vocês estivessem no PASSO certo!

Sorri e dei o último gole no meu copo. Antes que eu pudesse colocá-lo no sobre o balcão, John sinalizou ao bar-man, pedindo mais duas doses.

- Você quer que eu pare de beber ou quer me embebedar?- sorri a ela, que tinha uma carinha fofa.

- Você já está quase bêbada...você se tornou muito fraca...Eu não queria que você bebesse, mas agora que já não posso fazer mais nada...- ele ficou sério agora e me olhou- até que não é uma má idéia, sabia?

- Muito engraçado Carter... Ate parece ta? - Eu disse bebendo o drink de uma vez so. - Vocês homens são muito engraçados... Se acham um bando de fodões, né!

- Eu não me acho isso não... - ele disse se aproximando mais ainda de mim. - O Luka por acaso se acha?

- Dá pra parar de bater na mesma tecla?- eu virei meus olhos- "Luka", "Luka"...- eu já sentia meus olhos pesarem e as luzes ficarem fracas ao meu redor. Ele tinha razão. Eu tinha me tornado muito fraca pra bebida- eu quero que o Luka se foda...

- Boquinha suja- ele terminou também o drink dele- quer outro?

- Eu não devia sabia, mas quem liga para isso! E me chama de boquinha suja mais uma vez eu jogo esse copo na sua cara.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu dizendo.

- Boquinha suja...

Olhei pra ele incrédula. Ele estava colocando fogo naquela conversa, e isso poderia ser mais perigoso do que tudo.

- Bom, eu preciso ir agora...- levantei do banco, pegando minha carteira dentro da bolsa.

- Eu pago- ele tirou uma nota de 100 dólares e se levantou em direção a mim.

- Isso tudo é "caixinha"?- fiz uma cara estranha- dá pra mim, vai...

- Dou a hora que você quiser... Basta me pedir... Vai ser um prazer ter você na minha cama.

Eu olhei incrédula para ele. Se eu não estivesse tão bêbada eu ate daria um tapa na cara dele.

- Piadinha sem graça Carter... Eu vou embora antes que eu acabe caindo de bêbada.

- E você acha que eu vou deixar você dirigir nesse estado?- ele pegou as chaves do carro no bolso traseiro- nada disso, mocinha!

- E você acha que eu vou entrar em algum carro com você?- eu olhei surpresa- você está muito mais bêbado do que eu!

- Mas eu to acostumado...você não...vem!- ele pegou na minha mão, saindo do bar.

- Que acostumado o que? Ta louco, é! Andar de carro assim? - eu disse espantada. Me doía saber que ele estava acostumada a andar de carro bêbado.

- Eu dirigo devagar! Vamos logo Abby!

Fui pra perto dele contrariada. Maldito dia que eu resolvi vir de metrô para o trabalho.

- Entra no carro- ele mandou, sem eu dizer nada.

- Escuta- eu cruzei os braços na frente dele- eu moro em um canto de Chicago...você mora em outro. O que o faz pensar que eu vou entrar ae, e ainda mais com você nesse estado. Poderíamos ser presos...!

- Não seria a primeira vez- ele começou a gargalhar alto. Completamente embriagado.

Eu não consegui me conter e gargalhei junto com ele. Na verdade se eu estivesse sóbria eu não teria achado graça nenhuma.

- Eu ainda acho melhor ir de metro.

- Olha Abby não me faca te colocar nesse carro a forca! Anda logo e entra! - ele disse irritado e eu finalmente entrei.

- Você faz qualquer barbeiragem e eu saio desse carro!

- Não se preocupe que eu não me chamo Abby

- Vai cagar, Carter!- ele continuava me irritando. Meu porre não estava passando, mas minha cabeça já começava a doer.

Ele andou pelas ruas de Chicago meio sem rumo, poderia judar que ele estava perdido.

- Esqueceu onde eu moro?- olhei divertida pra ele.

- Nem que eu quisesse- ele não me olhou ao dizer isso, mas eu senti um clima meio estranho no ar.

- Então por que você não entrou a direita à dois quarteirões atrás?- indaguei.

- Eu não estou indo para a sua casa Abby!

- E para onde você ta indo! - eu perguntei sorrindo achando que el estivesse enrolando.

- Para a minha casa...

Fechei a cara na hora. Isso não podia e não ia acontecer.

- Para esse carro agora!- eu gritei e ele parece não me ouvir- Carter, agora! Eu não vou pra sua casa...

- Ah, vai, sim!- ele começou a dar risada da minha cara de desesperada. Não era nada legal vê assim tão vulnerável...

- Carter para esse carro! - eu não podia ir para a casa dele. Eu sabia que ir ate lá não ia acabar bem mesmo.

- Esta com medo de mim Abby? Medo do que você possa fazer lá? - Ele perguntou dando um sorriso safado que ao mesmo tempo me deixava irritada e muito atraída.

- Não, Carter- fui taxativa- mas eu preciso ir pra casa dormir, amanhã meu plantão é as 6. E eu preciso esperar a ligação do Luka...

- "Luka que se foda"- ele gargalhava mais uma vez. Ele sempre foi mestre em usar minhas próprias palavras contra mim- primeiro...- ele pegou perto da minha cintura e eu já esta pronta pra dar um tapa na mão dele quando vi sua real intenção- isso aqui existe- ele me mostrou meu próprio celular- segundo...a minha casa é mais perto do hospital- ele assistia minha reação- e terceiro...você é uma alma caridosa...- ele não parava de rir.

- Que isso tem a ver?- perguntei, estranhando a colocação dele.

- Você por acaso tem alguma idéia - ele começou a falar baixinho, como que sussurrando, como se ninguém pudesse ouvir- de quanto tempo eu não...- ele parou, me olhou e voltou os olhos pra direção- não...transo.

- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - eu disse incrédula - Você pode ir desistindo se você acha que eu vou transar com você! - eu disse irritada. Eu não podia acreditar na cara de pau dele em me dizer aquilo. - Eu quero ir para casa Carter! E melhor você da meia volta com esse carro agora!

- Hum Abby... Tinha me esquecido o quão sexy você é quando esta irritada... - ele disse no meu ouvido - E alem do mais você sabe que a minha casa vai ser sempre sua casa... - ele disse sorrindo ainda mais.

- Vai te fuder Carter vai! - eu abri minha bolsa pegando meu celular para ligar para o Luka - Vou ligar pro Luka... E melhor assim...

- A mais não vai mesmo! - ele disse pegando o celular e jogando pela janela do carro. Mas que filho da p...!

- Você tá louco?- confesso que eu já começava a ficar assustada. Onde esta o John Carter que eu conhecia? Controlado e sereno, SEMPRE!

- Sim, to louco! Porra, cansei! Parei de ser o certinho, o controlado e bom moço...

- Bom moço? Agora você que se fazer de coitado?- vi que ele parava no acostamento da estradinha que tinha entrado e eu, particularmente, não tinha a menor idéia de onde dava- você não é bom moço coisa nenhuma...e agora ainda tá querendo se dar bem as minhas custas? Eu to bêbada, não morta!- abri a porta do carro e ele me segurou pela mão. Ainda bem, eu diria pois aquela rua estava escura e sombria . Não havia alma viva ali.

- Calma, vamos conversar, vai!- ele fez com que eu ficasse a centímetro dele, me puxando pelo braço.

- Me solta, você tá me machucando!- eu gritei, mas ele não se separou de mim- já disse que não quero conversar, caramba!

- Eu tento ser objetivo e você não gosta, eu tento conversar e você não quer! - ele disse sorrindo - Não sei mais o que fazer!

- Me deixa em paz Carter! - eu disse querendo me soltar.

- Olha Abby! Para de querer se fazer de vitima aqui ta me entendendo! Não adianta você negar para mim que não quer nada comigo, que toda vez que eu estou assim próximo de você, você não tem medo que eu vá te beijar!

Ele disse olhando nos meus olhos e eu me soltei dele.

- Escuta aqui Carter! Deixa de ser prepotente! Primeiro eu não tenho medo de você! Segundo eu já estou em outra ta bom! Será que da para me esquecer caramba?

- Não...- eu ouvi ele dizer assim que sai do carro. Não tinha pra onde ir então me encostei na parte traseira do carro dele e peguei um cigarro da bolsa. Ainda bem que eu guardava alguns pra situações como essa. Acho que na verdade sempre guardei um, esperando que ele viesse "me importunar".

Escutei a porta abrindo e a sobra dele vindo em minha direção.

- Desculpa...- ah, agora? Filhdamãe!

- Desculpa! Nem vem tentar se redimir para ima de mim não ta? Você acabou de jogar meu celular da janela!

- Eu te dou um novo! O modelo que você quiser! Agora entra nesse carro!

- Nem fudendo eu entro ai de novo Carter!

- Não me faz ficar nervoso de novo, Abby- ele me olhou- e joga essa merda fora!- ele tirou o cigarro da minha mão! Será que você não consegue seguir em frente com nada? Po!

Eu ajeitei a minha bolsa no colo e olhei bem na cara dele.

- Olha bem, porque vai ser difícil você me ver outra vez na sua vida!

Ele colocou a mão na minha cintura. Quando eu ia tirar as mãos dele de mim ele disse no meu ouvido.

- Você sair da minha vida? Não mesmo! Nem que eu gaste todo o dinheiro que eu tenho eu te acho.

- Ta bem... Ate parece que vou acreditar nas suas promessas! Vai fazer elas para a macaca lá quem sabe ela acredita e ainda de quebra te tira da seca Carter!

Vi o ódio nos olhos dele. Eu também não era fácil! Ao invés de acalmar as coisas, provocava mais, mas eu não poderia deixar pra menos.

- Me leva pra casa, Carter. Por favor...- eu disse abaixando os olhos.

- Eu não! - ele foi indo em direção ao carro- você que se vire!

Filhodapuuuuuuuuuuta! Como eu odiava quando ele agia feito um meninho!

- Você me deixa doente! Sabia? Você não tem noção de nada!- eu gritava e ele ia mais e mais em direção ao carro. Quando pensei q finalmente ele ia se sentar no volante e sair correndo, me deixando pra chegar sozinha, sabe-se lá como, em casa. Ele voltou.

- Cala boca! Fica quieta! Não diz mais nada!- ele veio vindo pra cima de mim. Agora ele estava nervoso. Nervoso como nunca achei que eu pudesse ver.

Ele me agarrou pela cintura me empurrando contra a porta e me beijou como nunca havia me beijado. Uma mistura de bebida, raiva e desejo. Senti a língua dele deslizando contra a minha como se estivesse provocando. Eu apenas correspondi o beijo da mesma maneira. Enquanto ele me beijava como se aquilo fosse a última coisa no mundo eu sentia suas mãos segurando as minhas a cima da minha cabeça. Eu tinha que parar antes que aquilo tomasse proporções inaceitáveis.

- Carter- eu chamei, ainda dentro do beijo. Até parece que ele ia parar. Comecei a virar meu rosto de lado, mas ele sempre acompanhava.

- Pára...- pedi mais uma vez. Eu já não tinha força pra nada. Além da bebida, toda aquela discussão de poucos minutos atrás e aquele beijo magnífico me deixavam sem força pra abraçar uma formiga.

Ele me beijou de novo antes que eu pudesse falar alguma coisa. Não que eu não estivesse gostando, mas das vezes em que eu pensei em nos dois juntos, agressividade nunca estava presente. Eu senti as mãos dele na minha blusa e eu o empurrei para longe.

- Sai fora Carter! - eu falei antes que eu começasse a chorar. - E se você não me levar para casa eu vou!

- Abby você não entende não é? Acha que tudo tem que ser do seu jeito? Pois hoje eu te digo o que fazer!

Ele veio de novo e ao contrário do que eu esperava, me deu um beijo na testa. Um ato tão angelical depois de tanta brutalidade? Depois dizem que as mulheres que são incompreensíveis!

- Fica calma- ele me abraçou forte- eu não vou machucar você...- e me deu outro beijo, agora no rosto. Eu tremia até meu último fio de cabelo. Ele parecia um maníaco daqueles bem perigosos que a gente atende lá no County, com a diferença de que eu não tinha dois policiais perto de mim agora. Mas...poxa, vida! Era Carter, ali. O homem que eu amei por muitos anos...aquele pelo qual eu não consigo definir meu sentimento hoje.

- Relaxa...- ele falou bem perto do meu ouvido, fazendo com que todos os meus músculos se contraíssem. Eu disse TODOS. Ele passou a beijar o meu pescoço, enquanto prendia as minhas mãos pra baixo, com a força dos braços.

Ele continuou falando no meu ouvido com aquela voz tão sexy que fazia eu morder meu lábio para não gemer.

- Já disse para relaxar... Não vou fazer nada de que você não goste... - Ai Carter estava me deixando louca. Tentei empurra-lo quando eu senti ele chupando meu pescoço, mas foi em vão. Quanto mais eu tentava afastar, mas forte ele chupava o meu pescoço e aquilo estava me deixando muito "animadinha".

Ele me olhou nos olhos antes de me beijar de novo. Dessa vez com mais calma, mas não com menos desejo que antes. Parecia que ele queria me enlouquecer.

Parecia, não. Ele queria e não fazia questão nenhum de disfarçar. Senti um chupão mais forte no pescoço. Puta merda! Ele me conhecia, sabia o quanto eu odiava ficar marcada. Isso não era nada legal, principalmente eu que costumava sempre ir trabalhar com as blusas decotadas nessa época do ano.

- Pode fazer barulho, não tem ninguém aqui pra escutar- ele voltou a me beijar no pescoço, enquanto as mãos iam descendo pelas costas e eu já podia sentir algo tocando a minha barriga- viu? Viu como você é gostosa?- ele me olhou nos olhos e falou bem perto da minha boca- Não tem como ter controle...olha só como você me deixa...- ele pegou a minha mão e puxou pra entre nós. Eu fiz um pouco de força pro lado contrário, inutilmente, é claro.

- Hum... Se fazendo de difíci, né? - ele disse me beijando de novo - Sabe que quanto mais você resiste mais eu quero te dominar Né? - ele disse colocando a mão por dentro da minha calca jeans. Ai meu Deus! Ninguém merece isso! Eu gemi alto quando senti a mão dele encostando em mim. Era difícil resistir. Difícil demais.

- Hum... Minha Abby esta de volta...

Me dei conta do que tinha feito e me calei de imediato. Ótimo! Além de estar sendo bolinada eu ainda tinha que ficar calada! Logo vi ele entrar com as mãos por de baixo da minha blusa, que não era tão larga assim. Foi com uma mão apenas para atrás das minhas costas e fez o que tanto temia: abriu meu sutiã. Eu não podia falar nada, uma vez que ele não parava de me beijar pra eu não ter como gritar. Consegui tirar a mão que ele tinha me obrigado a por onde não devia e passei a empurrá-lo da minha frente

- Sai!- eu gritei quando ele deu uma trégua. Imediatamente senti suas mãos irem de encontro com os meus seios e senti uma pressão muito grande- ai ai, Carter, você tá me machucando...Tira a mão dai!- peguei naquele braço dele e tentei empurrar, enquanto com a outra mão ele me segurava e na parte de baixo, a todo custo, tentava "aumentar nosso contato".

- Abby... Para de se fazer de difícil, linda... Eu consigo sentir que você esta louca de tesão para que isso aconteça e só de pensar nisso eu fico com mais vontade de ter você.

- Carter... - eu dizia num sussurro baixo enquanto ele acariciava meu seio.

Eu não parecia colaborar com ele e eu via que aquilo o estava irritando... Irritando ate demais.

- Olha...vamos conversar- ele disse apertou ainda mais meu seio e a mão que me segurava passou a desabotoar minha calça- se você não colaborar comigo, vai ser pior...- ele parou e riu- ou melhor, né? Depende do ponto de vista...

Ele estava louco! Bêbado, louco! Não tinha noção do que dizia, não mesmo! E não era o Carter...não era o meu John...o John Carter que...quer eu queira ou não, eu amava.

Eu o empurrei e ajeitei minha roupa. Se ele pensava que eu ia transar com ele desse jeito nesse lugar ele ia ficar pensando isso!

_- Eu não transo com cafajestes não Carter! Então me deixa em paz de uma vez por todas. _Ele ficou me olhando de esguio e se afastou um pouco. Eu me controlava pra não chorar daquela situação que eu jamais tinha que passar.

- Você quer o que?- ele gritou, da outra ponta da estrada- olha como você anda me tratando? O que você acha que eu deveria fazer pra te ter de volta?- ele parou um pouco de falar. Antes que eu pudesse falar algo, ele voltou a berrar- quer que eu fale com os seus pais, diga que te ame, espere você "estar preparada"? Eu já fiz tudo isso, Abby

- E jogou fora!- eu devolvi no mesmo tom- jogou e agora não tem como conquistar tudo de novo assim então...

- É isso mesmo! Se não dá pra ser como foi, estou tentando de outra forma, não dá pra você ver? Somos bem crescidinhos, você não acha?- ele começou a chorar. Bêbado é foda mesmo.

_- Crescidinhos? E só porque eu sou adulta você acha que pode me estuprar assim, no meio do mato e eu tenho que ficar quieta?- ele pareia ao menos pensar no que eu disse- me poupe! Não é assim que você vai conseguir o que você quer... _- Você me irrita! Você me irrita demais!- eu berrei e fui caçar outro cigarro na minha bolsa! Que merda!

- Você que é escandalosa demais! Affff- ele vinha na minha direção quando um carro virou, fazendo com que ele tivesse que esperar um pouco para então atravessar- vamos, vou te levar em casa...

Orra, demorou, hein? Mas eu não disse nada. Não queria provocar mais discórdia. Ele simplesmente sentou no banco e esperou que eu entrasse. Acendi meu cigarro e me pus no meu lugar. Logo o vi fazer a volta com o carro e nos encaminhar para a avenida conhecida que dava na minha casa.

- Carter...

- O que! - ele disse irritado.

- Nada... Nao quero mais discutir...

- Nem eu... Desculpe por hoje... Eu estou bêbado... Não sei o que faço.

Eu fiquei quieta por um instante. Finalmente o álcool fazia efeito em mim e eu tinha vontade de vomitar até o que não comi.

- O melhor é esquecer..- eu disse, pegando na maçaneta pra sair do carro- vamos voltar a onde nunca deveríamos ter saído. E ninguém precisa ficar sabendo de nada disso, ok?- olhei pra ele que me encarava- NADA mesmo...

- Ok..- ele ia continuar a falar quando eu não pude mais agüentar. Abri a porta e pus tudo pra fora. Voltei a cabeça dentro do carro e ele já me esperava com um lenço de papel na mão.

- Obrigada- disse sem olhá-los, limpando a minha boca.

- Acho que você vai ter uma boa ressaca- ele disse, meio sem jeito

- É. Pior que nem tive uma boa noite de porre pra compensar...

- Desculpe... - ele disse sorrindo - Parte disso e minha culpa.

- E, concordo, mas eu também estou fraca para bebida. - eu disse rindo, aquela carinha triste me partia o coração.

- Tudo bem... Agora tente descansar esses minutinhos. - ele disse rindo.

Sai do carro calmamente. Ate que o clima estava bom. Pelo menos ele não tava me atacando.

- Abby... - ele me chamou antes de eu entrar.

- Sim...

- Eu fui um indelicado essa noite e fui o causador da sua ressaca... Então por que eu não subo e preparo um chá para você? E antes que você me faca essa cara de desconfiada deixa eu te dizer que eu não tenho segundas intenções não...

Ele não era lindo! Eu não sei se era a bebida ou fato de eu ter aceitado que ainda amo aquele homem, mas aquela carinha de preocupação derretia minha defesa.

- Não sei não Carter...

- Ah vai... Juro que nada vai acontecer...

- Hum... Ta vamos... Mas só porque você sabe fazer um chá perfeito- "chá perfeito"? De onde eu tirei isso? Qual é o segredo de por um pouco de água quente em um saquinho?

- Na paz...- ele fechou o carro e vinha na minha direção- chega de "estupros"- ele virou os olhos- por hoje.

Subimos as escadas e chegamos finalmente a porta do apartamento. Entrei primeiro naquela escuridão enquanto ele fechava a porta. Já era noite e nada estava aceso.

Fui até a cozinha e abri a geladeira

- Nada pra comer...- fiz uma feição decepcionada- vá fazendo meu chá. Vou tomar um banho pra ver se passa essa dor de cabeça.

Carter apenas acenou e ficou tentando achar algo que prestasse para comer, vendo que apenas tinha coisa ruim. Ele se sentou no sofá quando o telefone tocou. Ele olhou para o lado e atendeu no segundo toque.

- Alo!

- Abby?

- Não... E o Carter...

- Carter? - Luka ficou se perguntando o que o ex-namorado de Abby fazia no apartamento dela às 11 horas. Ele respirou fundo tentando tirar aqueles pensamentos da cabeça e tentou falar em um tom calmo.

- A Abby ta ai!

- Não... quer dizer... Sim, mas esta no banho... Ela estava com dor de cabeça...

- E por que ela não atende o celular?

- Ela teve, digamos assim, um probleminha com ele...

- Probleminha! Que problema?

Carter aparece na porta do meu quarto com o telefone na mão quando eu estava só de calcinha e sutiã. Ele sorriu e disse num tom divertido:

- Luka no telefone.

Oh, Deus! Tudo o que eu mais precisava nesse momento! Problemas com o Luka! Segurei o telefone sabendo que por aí vinha briga.


	3. Explicações

- O que esse cara tá fazendo aí?- nossa! Que bom que o meu namorado..o seja lá o que Luka estivesse sendo pra mim era tão bonzinho.

- Boa noite pra você também- fiz questão de falar. Pus o telefone no ouvido e tratei de achar logo uam roupa. Carter não parecia dar indícios de que ia sair do meu quarto tão cedo.

- Boa noite- ele estava bravo e eu sentia isso por seu tom de voz- que é que o Carter tá fazendo a uma hora dessas na sua casa, hein? E por que você não atende a merda do celular?

- Eu tive um pequeno probleminha com ele... - eu disse tentando ganhar tempo.

- Probleminha! O que aconteceu? Por que essa merda de probleminha eu não consigo entender!

- Eu deixei ele cair no chão e um carro passou por cima! Foi isso!

- O que! - Luka disse não acreditando muito na historia...

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu... Mas quando você volta!

- Não hoje Abby... Eu e a Sam estamos aqui em um motel de uma cidade perto de Chicago... Ela esta no banho...

- Vocês estão no mesmo quarto?

- Sim, por que? Já vai começar com as suas histórias?

- Histórias, Luka? Ah, vai a merda você também!- não pensei duas vezes antes de desligar o telefone a cara dele!

- Você não devia ter feito isso...- a resposta de John a minha atitude foi instantânea.

- E por que, posso saber?- cruzei os braços esperando uma resposta plausível.

- Por que?- ele deitou na minha cama, onde eu estava sentada- porque agora ele vai achar que você está com medo de alguma coisa...

- Eu não tenho medo de nada não viu! - eu disse me levantando. - E da próxima vez você não atenda o telefone quando estiver na minha casa!

- Da próxima vez! Quer dizer que vai haver uma próxima vez?

- Vai a merda Carter! - eu disse mostrando o dedo do meio - Cadê meu chá?

- Não tem nada para fazer chá aqui nessa casa Abby... Mas achei uma garrafa de Vodka... Quer uma dose!

- Você é foda mesmo, né?- sorri a ele- veio pra me dar chazinhu, né? Sei...- sentei no sofá e liguei a TV.

- Ah, vir eu vim né? O problema é que não tem chá aqui...achei que você soubesse- era impressão minha ou ele estava tentando me culpar de ter deixado ele entrar?

- Não sabia não..mas já que não tem, não tem problema não! Manda essa vodka pra cá- pisquei pra ele que pegou dois copos no armário. Não tinha esquecido? Bom saber!

Ele serviu um pouco em cada copo e me estendeu um copo.

- Quer dizer que o Luka ficou irritado é! - ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Não sei porque se a Sam esta consolando ele e não quero falar disso não...

Ele sorriu. Eu servi mais vodka para mim e ele me alertou.

- Vai devagar! Depois você passa mal ai eu não vou ajudar!

- E você tá aqui pra que então?- eu questionei. Ele tinha se colocado em uma situação e queria ver como faria pra sair.

- Se eu disser, você ñão acredita!

- Pois fale- sorri, bebendo mais um gole do meu copo.

- Eu previ tudo. Sabia que seu - ele parou e pensou um pouco- namorado ia ligar...E vim provocar a discórdia!

Eu soltei uma leva gargalhada, já dando sinal da minha embriaguez.

- Primeiro...você é um filho da puta mesmo, né?- ele ria do meu riso sem sentido- depois...ele não é meu namorado...ele não me pediu pra namorar com ele...- eu virei os olhos, fazendo a carinha de "boa moça".

- Então...se nem namorar você namora...ele não pode ficar dormindo todas as noites aqui- ele veio sentar do meu lado, no sofá de 3 lugares. Pegou na minha mão e começou a falar- uma menina de família como você tem que se cuidar...se preservar...Não pode ficar assim..

- Assim?- eu virei os olhos mais uma vez. Conversa de bêbado é uma bosta mesmo!

- E... Com ciúmes besta da Sam... Não que ela não seja bonita, mas se nem seu namorado ele é... - ele disse como se tivesse filosofando. Ele era um filho da puta isso sim!

- Olha Carter! Primeiro eu não estava com ciúmes... Eu só estava tentando entender o porque que ele pode ficar todo zangado porque você esta aqui e eu não posso ficar zangada por ela estar com ele! E depois ela não é lá essas coisas ta? Sou muito mais eu! - eu disse sorrindo já completamente bêbada. Nessa brincadeirinha a metade da garrafa já tinha sido bebida.

- Eu também sou muito mais você Abby!

Ia começar tudo de novo, então porque não entrar no jogo dele? Só um pouquinho... De leve. Falar besteira não é traição e como ele dizia "já eramos adultos".

- Carter- eu sei que ele não gostava quando eu o chamava assim, mas todos o chamavam, oras!- já que você tocou no assunto...você, lá no meio do mato- eu sorri a recordação- queria assim , muitíssimo me dizer quanto tempo você está sem...- eu mordi o lábio olhando pra ele- "dar uma"...- eu morri de gargalhar a minha expressão! Ai, ai...essa noite ia ter bastante engraçaaaada!

- Você e louca, mas sim eu estou a muito tempo sem transar ta? Por que?

- Umas curiosidades passaram pela minha cabeça... - eu disse mordendo meu lábio e dei um olhar sacana para ele.

- Abby, você esta tentando me seduzir? Por que se esta, você esta conseguindo... - ele disse sorrindo.

- Não... Eu quero saber quanto tempo você esta sem... você sabe... fazer sexo... - eu gargalhei de novo

- Alguns meses...- ele disse todo tímido.

-Meses?- eu não conseguia parar de rir- tadiiiiinho- eu peguei nas bochechas dele- tá ruim, tá?- ele ficou calado e eu só conseguia rir.

- Sabe aquela coisa que você tá me chamando desde o inicio do dia?- ele disse, sorrindo pequeno.

- Filho da puta?- eu perguntei em dúvida e ele acenou em afirmação.

- To com uma vontaaaade de retribuir o elogio!- agora sim ele gargalhou gostoso.

- Obrigada pelo xingamento mas, querido- eu fui perto do ouvido dele- não sou eu quem não transa há meses- e lá vai mais risada por ai.

Ele se aproximou mais de mim e disse:

- Posso estar sem sexo, mas antes sem sexo do que com sexo ruim como você! - ele disse rindo mais ainda.

- Quem disse que o Luka não é bom na cama!

- Se não e comigo, não e bom Abby... Você sabe...

- Você é muito prepotente mesmo- quando deu por mim, ele já tinha colocado o braços esquerdo nas minhas costas e estávamos bem próximo.

- É, mas a Sam nunca reclamou dele...Será que ela vai reclamar agora?- ele queria me ver com ciúmes, fora de controle como se já não bastasse eu estar bêbada.

- Ele não vai transar com ela, cala boca- eu ria e ficava zangada ao mesmo tempo- não vai!- eu sai do sai do sofá e fui até meu armário.

- Que procura? Já disse que não tem nada pra comer, Abby.

- Mas tem mais pra beber- eu sorri avidamente mais uma vez- acabou a vodka, mas tem cerveja e vinho ainda- fiz uma carinha alegre e ele passou a língua nos lábios como se estivesse com fome de álcool.

- Pode trazer o vinho... Não sou muito de cerveja não... Da barriga...

Eu gargalhei alto enquanto servia o vinho.

- Ahhh... então você esta bebendo muita cerveja , né! - eu cai na gargalhada mais uma vez vendo ele beber o conteúdo do copo de uma vez só.

- Você esta me chamando de gordo e? Pois fique sabendo que ninguém esta reclamando!

- E quem iria também se você esta sozinho Carter!

Ele fez uma cara, me dando razão. Sentei novamente do lado dele, sentindo o sabor do líquido que me esquentava por dentro.

- Muito gostoso, né? Docinho...- eu disse, vendo ele se servir de um pouco mais.

- Docinho sobe mais rápido- ele piscou pra mim e ficou me encarando.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento. Ele tinha que embora e eu não faria nenhum cerimônia ao dizer isso a ele.

- Você não vai embora?- eu disse, não encarando muito aquele rosto que me admirava.

- Tá me mandando embora?- ele fez uma carinha triste e deu uma "bundada" pra mais perto de mim.

- Não...- eu sorri- quer dizer, já tá tarde...Você precisa ir...

- Eu não trabalho amanha de manha mesmo e alias nem você! - ele me disse me servindo mais vinho. Eu ja estava completamente alta. Nem vendo direito eu estava.

- Mas eu quero ir dormir e curar minha ressaca.

Ele começou a sorrir sem parar e pegou minha mão.

- Você tem gelo nessa casa!

- Gelo! Você esta bêbado mesmo!

- Anda! Tem ou nao tem!

- Tenho ora... - eu disse fazendo careta mostrando o quão idiota ele estava sendo.

- Então... Amanha você põe uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça e toma muito analgésico para dor de cabeça.

-Ótimo, você!- eu sorri mais um pouco, mas já começava a me sentir incomodada com aquela situação.

- Escuta- ele finalmente pos o copo dele de lado- será, assim...Que você vai ficar, assim, muito muito muito brava...- ele fazia rodeio e não falava nada- se, tipo...por exemplo..

- Fala logo, Carter- nem me passava pela cabeça o que ele poderia querer depois disso tudo.

- Assim, de leve- ele ria sem parar- se eu pedir pra você...- ele olhou pro chão e finalmente disse- me dar um beijo?

- O que! - eu disse chocada. Por que eu me espantaria com isso? Muito típico dele mesmo. - Você ta louco ou que! - Bom... Não podia negar que não faltava vontade de fazer mesmo.

Ele ficou vermelho e olhou para mim com aquela carinha para mim. Antes que eu pudesse me controlar eu estava com o meu rosto colado ao dele.

- Beijo nao se pede... Se rouba Carter...

E lá foi ele pra cima de mim. Por que raios eu fui falar aquilo? Tinha saído mesmo da minha boca? Ele veio pra perto do meu rosto e ficou fitando os meus olhos, meio que eternizando aquele momento. Meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca e as minhas mãos, geladas, tremiam bastante. Logo ele aproximou aboca dele da minha. Em um primeiro momento minha única reação foi me esquivar.

- Shiu... –ele pós um dedo sobre os meus lábios e me sorriu. Eu não sei por que, mas eu estava com uma enorme vontade de chorar nesse momento. Talvez por ter esperado a minha vida toda por um momento assim, talvez por esse ser o único homem que eu amei na vida, ou talvez, pura e simplesmente, por eu estar bêbada.

Esse beijo era completamente diferente do beijo em que ele me deu lá no meio do mato. Eu sentia o mesmo desejo, mas ele estava sendo muito mais carinhoso. Nossa línguas duelavam em saudade e desejo. O gosto dele misturado com o do álcool me deixava mais ainda embriagada. Nos separamos depois de alguns minutos.

Eu não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer. Não sabia pra onde olhar ou onde por as minhas mãos. Estava envergonhada, tinha certeza de que estava corada e ele só fazia era rir pra mim. Ou seria de mim?

- Eu to meio alto, não quero dirigir assim, Abby- ele sempre tinha uma desculpa.

- Você quis enquanto estava no Ike´s...por que agora não?- finalmente voltei a olhar pra ele e o colocar sob pressão.

- Pode apostar que eu bebi agora muito mais do que eu tinha bebido na Ike´s. Se eu morrer, você vai se sentir eternamente culpada e meu fantasma nunca mais vai deixar você feliz...- ele gargalhou mais ma vez.

- Assim como ele faz agora?- eu disse baixo, pra que apenas o meu cérebro escutasse.

- Como?

- Nada- ops! Acho que falei alto demais.

- Você não vai contribuir mesmo pra minha campanha "tire um Carter da seca"?- ele ficava muito desinibido quando estava cm álcool no sangue. Desinibido até demais.

- Eu já dei o que você queria, Carter- voltei ao meu tom sério de voz- agora, por favor, vai...

- Você me deu uma das coisas que você queria! Se eu te pedisse o resto você me da?

- Não Carter! Quer parar com isso? Que saco!

- Desculpa Abby - ele disse se levantando e caindo de novo no sofa. E acho que ele bebeu muito mesmo. Muito mais que eu. - Eu vou para casa assim que eu conseguir me levantar.

- Carter... Por que você não toma um banho frio antes de ir... Vai te ajudar um pouquinho...

- Preciso de banho frio não Abby... Eu não to excitado... Eu to bêbado... - ele disse rindo do meu duplo sentido. Quando ele ficava bebado ele ficava tão solto. - E outra já tomei muito banho frio nos últimos meses.

- Ai Carter... Vai te fuder vai! - eu disse enquanto eu seguia ele ate o banheiro. Quando eu o coloquei dentro do box e liguei o chuveiro frio ele me puxou para dentro me prensando na parede.

- Eu ainda me lembro quantas vezes nos transamos nesse banheiro...

Fechei os olhos não sei se para não rir, pra não chorar ou apenas pra lembrar.

- É...- foi a única coisa que eu disse. Eu não podia dar corda. Agora sim ele estava baqueado e não ficaria sóbrio tão cedo.

- Te dei muito prazer aqui, não é mesmo?- eu tentava ajeitar a temperatura da água e ele com começou a me pegar pela cintura e passar a mão da minha bunda.

- Pára, Carter- eu não gritei mas disse com uma voz enérgica de quem não estava para brincadeira.

- Desculpa- rapidamente ele pos as mãos de volta onde estavam. Eu olhei pra cara dele, não parecia em condições de nada.

- Tira a camiseta.

- Não- ele respondeu prontamente- to tentando um dia todinho tirar a sua roupa e você não deixa. Agora você manda e eu vou tirar a minha- e lá foi ele gargalhar mais uma vez. Eu também não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Colabora Carter! Anda logo e tira essa camiseta! - eu disse tentando me fazer de seria e com as mãos na minha cintura.

- Tinha esquecido o quão gostosa você fica quando esta com raiva e com as mãos na cintura. - ele disse gargalhando mais ainda.

- Tudo bem... Então eu tiro! - eu disse pegando a camisa dele e puxando para cima. - Erga os braços!

- Epa! Se eu quiser tirar sua blusa desse jeito você me empurra e me chama de um cafajeste! Mas você pode e?

- Ai meu Deus... Você e chato sabia! - eu disse cruzando os braços.

- Outra posição que te deixa ainda mais gostosa...

- Vai a merda! - eu disse saindo do box - Eu quis te ajudar. Você não quer então fica sozinho!

Sai do meu quarto onde ficava o banheiro e bati a porta. Ele que se virasse. Fui até a sala e recolhi as garrafas e os copos. Fui até a pia deixando os copos dentro, joguei a garrafa de vodka na lixeira e a de vinho, com um restinho, guardei na geladeira. Me pus a larvar os copos quando um escorregou das minhas mãos, indo tdiretamente ao chão, espatifando em pedacinhos.

- Merda!- xinguei e fui até a área pegar uma vassoura. Ao passar pelo telefone, os pensamento voltaram a minha cabeça. O que Luka estaria fazendo com Sam a uma hora dessas? Não me contive. Peguei o telefone e disquei o numero do celular.

- Filho da mãe!- desliguei ao perceber que ninguém atendia e ia até para a caixa postal depois de muitos toques.

- Quem, eu?- lá vinha Carter apenas vestindo a calça de antes. Sem camiseta e pés descalços, cabelo espingolando no chão- eu tava no banheiro, que eu eu fiz de errado dessa vez?

- Não é você não- eu sorri, pondo o sem-fio na base- mas se você molhar a minha casa todinha, vai passar a ser!- fechei a cara de novo. Eu estava zonza. O chão tremia um pouco, mas pelo menos a dor de cabeça tinha passado.

- Ahn, tá- ele foi vindo na minha direção- então você descobriu que eles tão transando beeeeem gostoso enquanto você se desespera aqui?- ele sorriu mais uma vez, indo em direção a cozinha.

- Não pisa aí!- eu gritei rápido- quebrei o copo, você vai se machucar...- voltei pra lá e me pus a varrer os cacos para a pá.

- De novo? Sua mão nem cicatrizou direito e você já vai se cortar de novo?- ele ria da minha cara, enquanto voltava para o sofá.

- Escuta aqui Carter! Você não quer tirar com a minha cara agora ta? Ou então eu sou capaz de fazer uma loucura!

Ele se sentou confortavelmente no meu sofá e desligou a TV.

- Este nervoso todo só por que ele esta transando com a Sam!

- Ele não esta transando com ela Carter! - eu disse nervosa quase jogando um outro copo na cabeça dele.

- Ah não... Certo... Pensei que você não fosse assim tão ingênua.

Eu senti a raiva me subir e fui ate ele dizendo.

- Não sou ingênua coisa nenhuma Carter! Agora pare de agir como um filho da puta e saia da minha casa!

- Me tire - ele disse me provocando. Ahh mas ele não queria mesmo me provocar hoje... Não mesmo.

Eu peguei o telefone e ele comecou a sorrir.

- Vai fazer o que? - ele pensou um pouco. - Ligar para o Luka vir me tirar daqui!

- Nao... Eu vou ligar para a policia!

Ele ficou serio e logo depois caiu na gargalhada de novo.

- E dizer o que? Que o seu ex namorado, com o qual voce saiu para beber, veio a sua casa te beijou ? - ele ria mais ainda - Acho que eles vao achar que e trote Abby.

- Argh!- que ódio!

- Calma, eu vou facilitar pra você, ok?- ele andou até mim, tirou a vassoura da minha mãe e recolheu os cacos, jogando-os no lixo. Foi até a pia, lavou o copo que faltava e secou as mãos no pano- olha como eu sou bonzinho...- ele sorria pra mim, que assistia a tudo encostada na parede da copa- e eu nem transo com ex...- ahhh! Mas ele nem tinha parado?

- Ah, não?- eu quis dar o troco- gozado...eu achei que era isso que era isso que você tava tentando fazer comigo até agora...

Ele ficou calado por um tempo, mas não se deixou vencer.

- Mas você não é ex- ele veio na minha direção- você é futura atual...- ele piscou mais uma vez- mas agora eu vou embora-Aleluia!

- Ótimo!- coloquei as duas mãos no passante da calça jeans e não me movi.

- Vou pegar as minhas coisas...ok?- ele achou que eu ia dizer "não"?

- Certo, eu te espero aqui- de Carter bebado tudo se podia esperar,não ia cair no joguinho dele.

Ele foi até o meu quarto e demorou lá alguns minutos. Eu não me movi daquela posição. Ora pensava em Luka, ora pensava nele. Logo ele atravessou a sala vestido, mas algo estava diferente.

- Ei!- era só o que me faltava!- essa camiseta é minha! Pode ir tirando!

- Você acha que eu ia por a mesma roupa? Seria nojento, não é mesmo? - ele começou a rir novamente.

- E de que adianta? Só trocou a camiseta?- eu comecei a zuar com ele- o mais importante...

- Diga ao Luka que depois devolvo a cueca, se ele ainda quiser de volta...

- O que! - eu disse chocada! - Você quer me criar mais problemas é! Primeiro a cueca não é sua e segundo quando ele descobrir que você usou a cueca dele ele vai ficar uma arara e pensar que a gente transou! - eu disse o impedindo de sair. Ai dele que colocasse o pé fora daquela casa.

- Diga pro Luka que a gente bebeu demais e eu tomei um banho... - ele pensou mais um pouco e disse - Ah... e que vontade de transar não faltou... mas que nada aconteceu. - ele disse caindo na gargalhada.

- Gracinha... - Vá já trocar essa roupa e vista a mesma que você estava antes! Anda!

- Não vou colocar a mesma roupa Abby! Que coisa mais nojenta!

- Você não sai daqui antes de trocar!

- Ótimo... Fico por aqui mesmo...

- Carter, por favor!- eu já implorava pra ele.

- Abby, isso você dizia quando a gente trasava- putaquepariu! Mas será que ele tinha aprendido essa palavra ontem?- "vai, john", "anda, carter", "mais, carter, mais"- ele começou a gemer me imitando e isso me deixava extremamente constrangida, mas não posso negar que era engraçada.

- Eu não faço isso, não...- disse morrendo de vergonha.

- Ah, faz! Faz e faz muito bem!- ele sorriu mais uma vez- tenho que confessar...você é muito boa no que faz...- e me deu uma piscadinha.

- "No que faço"?- eu olhei abismada- do jeito que você fala, parece que eu vivo disso- olhei pra ele- sou médica, não prostituta...

- Eu não quis dizer isso! - ele disse tentando se desculpar.

E olhei chocada para ele e disse com um tom de voz alterado.

- Ah... então eu não sou boa na cama! Bom saber... Porque se antes eu já não ia para cama com você, agora mesmo que eu não vou!

- Abby! Não! Eu não disse que você e ruim de cama... - ele dizia tudo muito rápido em desespero. - eu quis dizer que você é a melhor mulher que eu já tive o prazer de transar - eu estava controlando para não rir do desespero, mas ate que ouvir ele dizendo que eu era a melhor me fazia muito e muito feliz. - Mas eu não te chamei de prostituta... E você e uma ótima médica, alem do mais aquele jaleco te deixa puta gostosa!

- Pronto, Carter. Acho que já ouvi o suficiente- eu controlava meu sorriso- vá com essa roupa então, mas nem pense em dizer algo ao Luka! Fica de presente- eu pisquei a ele.

- Se é presente, ele deveria saber que meu deu-ele deu os ombros- mas tudo bem, eu fica caladinho- ele fez um biquinho e eu fui empurrando-o para a porta.

- Boa noite, John...- merda, por que chamei ele assim

- Boa noite e...- ele se virou contra mim- obrigada por tudo- ele veio até o eu rosto e me deu um beijo.

Ah meu Deus! Por que ele tinha que me beijar! Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta de alguma coisa nossas línguas duelavam em saudade. Meus pensamentos se direcionaram para a consciência de que aquilo estava errado, afinal eu estava com o Luka. Mas do mesmo jeito que esses pensamentos pareceram eles se foram. Primeiro, quando a língua de Carter esta na sua boca tudo faz sentido , segundo:

Luka estava na cama com a ex, e terceiro eu estava completamente bêbada. Nos separamos e ele sorriu.

- Ai Abby... Desse jeito eu me apaixono mais ainda.

Sorri nervosamente a ele. E aí? Que faríamos agora? Não sei, creio que ele também não sabia. Apesar dos pesares, era melhor deixar assim.

- Então...boa noite- eu falei uma última vez antes dele virar de costas e ir em direção a escada. Deus? Eu ia deixar essa oportunidade assim? Talvez amanhã nós nem lembrássemos de muita coisa..ou quem sabe...amanhã eu não teria mais Luka..ou apenas eu quisesse ficar com ele, sem ter uma justificativa muito específica.

- Ei..- simplesmente saiu da minha boca antes que eu quisesse. Ele se virou e eu tinha que pensar rápido em algo pra dizer. Não queria que ele percebesse as minhas intenções. Ficar do lado dele, a noite inteira já estava de bom tamanho pra mim.

Eu nem precisei dizer nada. Acho que ele leu nos meus olhos que eu queria que ele voltasse e começasse a me beijar. Antes que eu pudesse piscar a boca dele estava por cima da minha me enlouquecendo. Eu sorria dentro do beijo. Nos parecíamos dois adolescentes malucos.

- Senti tanta vontade de te beijar Abby... Você não sabe o quanto... - ele disse quando paramos para respirar.

- Então cala essa boca e me beija... - ele parecia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. A nossa sorte eram que já era quase 1:30 da manha e não tinha ninguém no corredor. E se tivesse eles que se inspirassem!

A porta foi fechada atrás de nós, sem que tivéssemos desgrudado nossos corpos. As mãos deles seguravam as minhas costas e nos levavam pra dentro do apartamento. Ele me encostou no sofá, nem nunca parando de me beijar. Eu o abracei forte. Queria que o tempo parasse e jamais me tirasse daqueles braços tão meus.

- Desculpa, mas- ele parou por um momento e me olhou sério- eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

- Diz...

- Eu amo você- e voltou a me beijar, sem me dar tempo de pensar em responder.

Assim ficamos longos minutos. Eu ali, sentada no sofá, com ele entre as minhas pernas, apenas me beijando, sem brigar, sem falar...sem que o mundo pudesse estragar aquele momento

Eu senti a mãos dele subindo a minha barriga e de leve tocando meus seios. Acho que ele pensou que eu ia para-lo... Bom eu devia, mas aquilo estava tão bom...

Ele não precisou de aviso para se assanhar mais um pouco. Em poucos segundos ele já tinha se livrado do meu sutiã de alguma forma e estava me tocando livremente da forma mais sedutora e erótica possível. Eu ate que tentei, mas falhei ao tentar conter meus gemidos e minhas unhas que arranhavam a costa dele por debaixo da blusa.

Ele me encostou na parede e chupou meu pescoço. Era bom ele aproveitar a farra porque logo, logo eu ia parar. Eu estava decidida: não ia transar com ele. Mas enquanto isso, porque não aproveitar? Um beijinho no pescoço não me tornava uma puta...Ou tornava?

Logo senti ele ficar mais e mais excitado. Ele devia estar a bastante tempo mesmo sem sexo, pois eu não o toquei da cintura pra baixo e podia ver (e sentir) o estado que ele estava.

- Gostosa..- ele choramingou no meu ouvido e vi que ele abri o botão da própria calça. Hora de parar?

- Carter acho bom a gente parar... - eu disse vendo ele sorrir maliciosamente para mim e sorrir.

- Não resista Abby... Eu estou com tanta saudade de te ter para mim, te ouvir gritar de tanto prazer...

Antes que eu pudesse responder as mãos dele foram descendo pela minha barriga enquanto sua boca ainda chupava meu pescoço.

- Você é tão gostosa... Me deixa louco sabia?

- Carter... Hum... - eu disse não contendo o gemido quando senti as mãos dele segurarem minha bunda.

Eu já tinha uma dor no abdome de tanto segurar. Relaxei um pouco e vi que ele matinha o ritmo, beijando meu pescoço e mordiscando a minha orelha. Senti que a ereção dele tinha aumentando e baixei um pouco a minha cabeça, pra ver. Tudo o que eu temi. Ele já estava só de cueca (a do Luka, a propósito).

- Você tá muito apressadinho...- eu sorri dentro do beijo.

- Você também...quer apostar?- ele desceu as mãos entre as minhas pernas- quer que eu te prove?

Eu gemi em antecipação e de quebra vi aquela cara de safado que me enlouquecia. Ai meu Deus... Será que existia algum homem que me conhecia mais do que ele?

- Carter... Tudo esta muito rápido...

- Eu vou bem devagar... Prometo que você vai adorar. - ele disse na minha orelha ao mesmo tempo que sua mão me acariciava ainda por cima da minha calca.

Ele continuou me beijando. Me segurou pelos braços e me rodopiou, fazendo com que caíssemos no braço do sofá.

- John...- eu chamei pra ele olhar pra mim- vamos com calma...eu...-custava me dizer isso, mas era a verdade. Era uma decisão- eu não vou...fazer amor com você- "fazer amor, Abby"? Onde eu estava com a cabeça.

- Nós não estamos fazendo nada...- ele passou a acariciar os meus seios por debaixo da blusa. Mordi meu lábio inferior sabendo que provocaria alguma reação nele.

- Eu adoro quando você faz isso- ele parou de me beijar e só me olhou.

- Por que?

- Porque você fica linda..- ele me sorriu e voltou a me beijar, fazendo com que caíssemos no sofá.

Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Senti ele yirar me a blusa me deixando nua da cintura para cima.

- John... Não... - droga! Por que numa hora como essa eu não consigo dizer o maldito sobrenome dele e tira-lo de cima de mim? Talvez porque a boca dele estivesse no meu ponto fraco.

- Abby... Você esta ainda mais linda... Nossa... Só de olhar para você eu já fico louco... - ele começou a beijar a minha orelha - louco para te fazer minha no chão dessa sala...

E lá vamos nós. Ele beijava meus seios como nunca, fazendo uma leve pressão sobre eles. Ele também fazia um cafuné no meu cabelo, proporcionando mais prazer que o possível. Vi que ele começou a desabotoar a minha calça também. Deus, isso não ia dar certo!

- Carter - ae! Saiu!- vamos parar agora, vai...

- Na melhor parte?- ele sorriu pra mim- fica calma, Abby- ele segurou firme as minhas mãos- juro que não vai doer...- ele tava tirando uma com a minha cara?

Apesar disso eu não pude evitar de sorrir. Quando ele puxou minha calca e segurei as mãos dele.

- Não... Não podemos... Não hoje... Não assim... - eu disse tentando para-lo. Ele me beijou e olhou nos meus olhos.

- Por que não?

- Não e certo... Nem na cama estamos! - eu disse tentando mostrar algum sentido à ele.

- Você sempre gostou de transar em lugares exóticos e se você quiser, eu te levo agora para a nossa cama...

- Nossa?- eu ria da carinha dele, tão fofo. - Mas hoje não, John-merda de nome!

- Tá bom- ele ia concordar? Ai, que bom! Por que se ele insistisse mais um pouquinho, não ia ter como negar- então deixa eu brincar mais um pouquinho, vai?- ele voltou a colocar a mão no meu busto- só um pouquinho, assim- apertou um pouco e olhou a minha reação- pra ter com o que sonhar a noite...

Eu não contive meu riso mais uma vez e, ainda me segurando, não reclamei enquanto ele se "esbaldava". Senti que ele pegou a minha mão e fez o mesmo que há umas horas atrás, me mostrando o quanto ele estava "pronto" se eu o quisesse.

Eu já vi...- sorri, olhando pra "baixo". Por que não agradar? Fiz uma leve pressão que fez ele fazer uma cara muito muito muito estranha e dar um gemido pior que os meus.

- Nossa- eu até me assustei- você tá necessitado mesmo, hein?

- Demais Abby... Eu venho sonhando com a gente assim há tanto tempo... - ele disse enquanto me beijava e me enlouquecia com o seu corpo colado ao meu me fazendo sentir o quão excitado ele estava.

- John... - eu cravei as unhas nas costas dele quando senti a mão dele me acariciar mais audaciosamente. Ai meu Deus! De me forcas para agüentar isso mais um pouco sem mandar tudo pro alto. Ele sorriu quando viu que eu tentava impedir sua mão de adentrar minha calcinha.

- Não podemos...

- Fica quietinha, fica- ele riu e voltou a me beijar. Antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa e parou tudo e me olhou- vem- ele disse, me pegando no colo e me levando pro quarto.

No caminho aproveitou pra tirar a minha calça todinha, pra não haver nada que pudesse atrapalhar. Fez questão de tirar a camiseta dele também, ficando assim agora apenas de cueca, como eu de calcinha.

Ele me deitou na cama, sempre ficando por cima de mim. Agora eu tinha de ser forte e rígida se quisesse cumprir com a minha promessa mental.

- Carter- eu não estava nem um pouco amigável- agora chega, por favor...Eu já disse que não vou tr..

- Eu já disse que a gente não vai transar, Abby. Relaxa- ele sorriu e continuou a me beijar- não sei porque você tá assim..fazer isso é a mesma coisa..mas se você não, quer, tudo bem.

Eu sorri para a ele o abraçando e dando o aval para que ele continuasse. Eu senti ele me abraçar e começar a chupar meus seios com mais vontade do que antes. Eu comecei aos poucos perdendo o resto de controle que eu tinha e em pouco tempo eu gemia alto e fazia carinhos no cabelo. Aquele homem me enlouquecia e me dava prazer de um jeito incrível.

De olhos fechados, eu pude sentir que ele tirava a única peça de roupa que vestia. Senti ele colado no meu corpo, me fazendo sentir aquilo que me deixava com vontade de gritar. Finalmente as mãos dele invadiram o meu corpo por completo, me surpreendendo quando um dedo dele entrou em mim. Eu gemi em resposta imediatamente.

- É bom, né?- ele riu sem parar de me beijar e aumentou a força com que fazia os movimentos. Não tinha condições de falar nada, aquilo era o céu.

Eu podia sentir ele sorrir e colocar o segundo dedo com forca fazendo eu dar um grito pedindo por mais.

- Hum... Abby... Você esta tão deliciosa... Você não tem nem noção do quanto... Gosta assim? Ele disse diminuindo os movimentos e aumentando-os alternadamente. Era chegada hora de fazê-lo ter um pouquinho daquilo também. Com uma mão comecei a massagear seu membro e senti ele quase gritar. Carter quase gritando! Essa era nova!

Ele mordia os lábios assim como eu fazia quando tentava me conter. Tão lindo, tão fofo, tão meu. Quando ele aumentava em mim, eu aumentava nele e se nós jogamos por um bom tempo.

- Ei- ele já estava quase miando- acho bom- ele falava com dificuldade, como se lhe estivesse faltando ar- você parar...porque eu..ai..- sorri a expressão dele. E ainda dizia que eu era escandalosa. Luka nunca me disse isso.

- Você sabe que eu não me importo...- eu sorri a ele, aumentando ainda mais a força e pressão. Pobre Carter, vai saber a quanto tempo não gozava...pelo menos pela mão de outra pessoa. Ele começou a gemer agora interruptamente e quando estava muito perto de finalmente liberar, nós escutamos um barulho.

- Caralho!- eu não acreditava no que tinha escutado. Carter falando um palavrão desses? Parei imediatamente o que estávamos fazendo e eu fui pegar o celular na sala.

- Alo... - eu disse tentando disfarçar a minha irritação, afinal poderia ser Luka.

- Sou eu Abby... Voce me ligou? - Poderia nao, era Luka. E o pior e que o filho de uma mãe ainda me liga depois que terminou de se esfregar com a ex!

- Nao... Foi o papai Noel! Claro que fui eu! Mas parece que você estava ocupado com a Sam não e mesmo!

- O que você esta insinuando! Você estava com o Carter ai!

- E dai? - Mal ele sabia que ele se encontrava na cama agora. Respirei fundo tentando não me sentir culpada. - Você estava ai com a sua ex numa cama de motel mesmo!

- Você vai começar de novo, Abby?-ele fez uma voz tristinha. Oh, Deus! Por que eles faziam isso?- o Carter já foi?- ops! Sim, sim, diga que sim.

- Sim, ele foi faz tempo- eu segurei pra não rir da cara com que John me olhava, pelado na minha cama esperando pra ter um pouquinho de prazer.

- Acho bom- ele riu no telefone- e você, tá fazendo o que?- ele perguntou, menos zangado.

- Eu? - pensei por um momento-To comendo!- eu tive q por o telefone longe pra ele não me escutar rir com Carter.

- Hum..- já no dengo? Mas que homem mais fraco!- tá cum saudadinha de mim?- ele fez aquela voz que estremecia qualquer cristão.

- Hum hum... Estou... E você! - eu perguntei mandando Carter calar a boca ou ele iria me colocar em encrenca.

- Não consigo parar de pensar em você... - Ai meu Deus não fala isso que eu não agüento

- E você! Pensa em mim! - O tempo todo... Você sabe que sim... Agora eu estou cansada Luka...

- Eu queria poder estar ai para te fazer sentir cansaço de verdade... - Ah meu Deus! O que deu nesses homens hoje! Me ajuda!

Sorri sem graça. Ainda bem que Carter não podia ouvi-lo ou eu teria que ouvir piadinha o resto da noite...quer dizer..o resto do tempo que ele fosse ficar na minha casa, na minha cama...colado comigo...parecendo um adolescente! Deus, onde eu estava com a cabeça?

- Você tá estranha...- fodeu!

- Só cansaço mesmo...a gente se fala amanhã- bocejei pra disfarçar.

- Abby- não gostava quando ele me chamava nesse tom- você bebeu?- ahhh, não! Quer dizer que esse também me conhecia tão bem assim? Eu estava era perdida!

- Não, Luka! Que idéia... - Certo- ele não pareceu muito convencido, mas também não fez mais nenhum comentário. Desliguei em seguida.

- Tudo bem! - Carter perguntou quando eu desliguei o telefone.

- Tirando o fato de que ele disse que eu estou estranha e ter perguntado se eu bebi esta tudo bem... E ai tem a historia do celular... To fudida...

- Relaxa... O celular eu resolvo rapidinho... Te dou um novo pela manha... Agora a historia da bebida não vai da para esconder... Você vai estar com uma puta ressaca e tem as garrafas para provar a veracidade dos fatos... E por voce estar estranha e pelo que quase aconteceu... A gente pode parar agora mesmo...

- Obrigada por entender- eu sei que essa não é a resposta que ele esperava, sei que no fundo no fundo, na bem da verdade, não era essa a resposta que eu queria dar mas esse era o certo.

Peguei a blusa do meu pijama que estava debaixo do travesseiro e vesti rapidamente. Ele baixou o olhar e eu pude sentir que ele estava mal com isso.

- Desculpa- meu tom de voz era quase inaudível- mas eu simplesmente...Não posso!- sai da cama e fui pegar o resto das roupas espalhadas na cama. Peguei as dele e pus em cima da cama, quando vi que ele tinha se trancado no banheiro. Voltei pra sala e pus a minha calça. Fui até a cozinha, bebi um copo d´água e logo o vi, já todo arrumado, com a minha camiseta preta surrada, atravessando a sala.

- John... Desculpe ok? - eu disse olhando para ele. Eu não podia olhar para aquela carinha por muito mais tempo ou eu arrastava ele lá para dentro de novo.

- Tudo bem Abby... Vejo você amanha ok!

- Hum hum! Hey! - eu disse antes que ele pudesse sair. Quando ele ficou pertinho de mim eu dei um selinho nele –

- Se cuida.

- Podexa... Eu sei o caminho de casa...


	4. Ressaca

E assim a noite passou. Não tirava a imagem de Carter na minha cama, mas também a de Luka no telefone. Eu estava em problemas. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com a maior dor de cabeça que tive em toda a minha existência. Chão ainda existia? Tateei o despertador que esgoelava sem parar. Por que raios eu pus isso pra trocar se não ia trabalhar de manhã?

Voltei a dormir rapidamente acordando 2 horas depois, com o telefone tocando novamente. Eu já estava traumatizada.

- Alo...- eu disse, morrendo de dor.

- Oi, Abby- será que só ele ligava pro meu apartamento- bom dia. Olha, eu já voltei, to no caminho. Vou passar ai antes de ir pra tomar um banho antes de ir pro County, ok?

- Tá, Luka, tá- desliguei e olhei em volta. Eu precisava ser rápida. Luka tinha pé de chumbo e eu precisava arrumar o apartamento antes que ele chegasse.

Assim que eu levantei eu senti tudo rodar e corri para o banheiro vomitando tudo. E... Acho que eu vou e voltar para cama.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas quando acordei eu vi que Luka estava no meu quarto abrindo as janelas e chamando por meu nome.

- Abby... Acorde! E vai me explicar direitinho o porquê a senhora bebeu ontem a noite! - ihhhhh fudeu... Eu me levantei colocando a mão na cabeça. Ai meu Deus e agora?

- Primeiro...- eu apoiava minha mão na cabeça- não grita, pelo amor de Deus! Você não tem idéia da minha dor de cabeça...

- É, eu posso imaginar- ele disse, num tom áspero e hostil- que merda você bebeu?

- Não grita- eu choraminguei- tomei vinho...- eu disse, olhando pra baixo. Parecia uma interrogatória de "mamãe".

- Só?- eles questionou, tirando a roupa pra entrar no banheiro.

- Vodka, mamãe- eu fiz uma voz engraçada- mais alguma pergunta?

- Foi aquele filho da mãe que te deu bebida?

- Que filho da mãe Luka? E quer parar de gritar! Mas que merda!

- Foi o Carter não foi! Anda me diz!

- A gente saiu para alguns drinks... E ele veio aqui e nos bebemos mais e conversamos! Só isso!

- E para que beber! Se ele esta se destruindo não precisa te destruir!

- Não começa, Luka. Por favor, vai- sai da cama e fui até o armário, separar a roupa que usaria para trabalhar. Ele continuava falando e falando quando eu olho dentro do banheiro e avisto a minha condenação de morte: a camiseta de John. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que ele me matasse.

Ele estava quase entrando no banheiro eu corri e entrei primeiro.

- Desculpa, to com muita vontade de fazer xixi- fechei a porta na cara dele e peguei a camiseta em mãos. Onde eu ia enfiar isso?

Eu peguei e coloquei a camiseta da minha gaveta de maquiagem. Luka nunca abriria aquela gaveta... Pelo menos eu espero. Demorei um pouco mais e ai sim sai do banheiro vendo-o cada vez mais irritado.

- Eu não quero você bebendo mais! Por favor Abby... Isso só faz mal a você.

- Ai... Luka... Foi só ontem! Quer parar!

- Começa assim Abby! Sempre e só um dia!

- Ta bom, beleza...Não vai mais acontecer, certo?- eu deitei novamente na cama. Meu estomago estava embrulhado e minha cabeça estava sendo metralhada. Como eu iria trabalhar hoje?

Ele entrou no banheiro e eu tratei de ir à cozinha, rapidinho pra ver se estava tudo em ordem. Tinha que revirar a minha casa pra ver se estava tudo normal. John Carter sempre revirava minha vida.

Eu arrumei algumas coisas e fiz um café forte para mim. Quando eu deitei no sofá e cai no sono senti ele me pegar no colo e me por de volta na cama.

- Descanse... Eu te cubro hoje...

- Luka...

- Shiiii... Eu vou ter uma conversa com Carter hoje... - o que conversa com Carter? Que porra era essa!

- Luka... Deixa disso vai! Nos dois somos culpados por ontem... Por favor...

- Não se preocupe... Só vou mandar ele não te oferecer mais bebidas.

- Eu não tenho 15 anos, Luka!- eu falei num tom mais alto e nervoso.

- Às vezes parece que tem até menos- ele sorriu pra mim. Já não estava zangado ou queria aparentar que não estava- você me dá muita dor de cabeça, sabia?- ele sorriu mais uma vez e de deu um beijo rápido- eu te cubro umas horas, descanse. Toma bastante água...

- Sim, senhor...- acenei quando ele saiu e me pus a dormir novamente.

Horas depois...

Quando eu chego no County já passa das 3 horas da tarde. Minha cabeça ainda doía um pouco, mas eu resolvi ir trabalhar para não criar confusão.

Entro na SDM vendo Carter dormindo no sofá. Aquela carinha doce e fofa não era nem comparada a de prazer da noite anterior. Segui para o meu armário normalmente, antes que eu começasse a pensar demais.

- Boa tarde para você também...

Eu dou um pulo ao ouvir ele falando. Ele não estava dormindo!

- Credo! Vai assustar a sua mãe!

Ele sorriu um pouco. Encarei-o bem de frente. Quem será que estava com a cara pior?

- Como vai a sua ressaca?- ele disse num tom baixo, quase sumindo.

- Dolorosa...- disse, pegando meu jaleco e o estetoscópio- e a sua?

- Digamos que eu quase não lebre de muitas coisas...- ele me sorriu- estou morto de sede e minha cabeça está estourando..

- Nossa, mals, hein?- eu evitei olhá-lo nos olhos. Estava morta de vergonha. Quem me dera não lembrar de nada...

Ele se aproximou de mim me olhando nos olhos.

- Ha! Te enganei! Você acha mesmo que eu ia esquecer de ontem! Depois de tudo que aconteceu? Me forcei a não esquecer... Se bem que teve uma parte da noite na qual eu fui indelicado... Desculpe... - Por que se eu queria tanto esquecer que estava feliz ao saber que ele mentiu e ainda se lembra de tudo! - Ahh... Antes que eu me esqueça. - ele abriu o armário dele e tirou um celular de dentro dele. - Aqui esta... Já que eu joguei o seu pela janela. - Puta que pariu! Aquele celular era 300 mil vezes melhor e claro mais caro que o meu! Ate internet acessava!

- Não precisa, Carter- eu fiquei olhando pro chão- é melhor eu ficar sem por um tempo. Eu quase nem uso mesmo...

- Ah! Mas sempre tem um que quer te ligar quando eu to quase...- ele parou um pouco de falar, me vendo querendo abrir um buraco pra me enfiar. Ele tinha que tocar nesse assunto?- é serio, Abby. Toma, fica como um presente de aniversário também.

- Meu aniversário é só daqui a 4 meses, Carter- sorri a ela- mesmo porque, o que eu vou falar pro Luka? Ele sabe que eu não tenho grana pra comprar um negocinho desses..

- E dai! Diz que eu dei... E se ele quiser explicação ele que venha falar comigo mais uma vez... Só que pede para ele escolher quando eu estiver sem ressaca e não estiver quase lá... Ok?

- O que! O Luka veio falar com você! Eu disse para ele não fazer isso! -

Ele começou a rir e me abraçou pela cintura. Ele e louco ou o que! E se alguém chegasse?

- Eu prometi que não ia te corromper mais...

- Que foi que ele disse?- eu estava em pânico! Nunca estive numa situação tão constrangedora!

- Veio falar da bebida, do vício do AA...e bla bla- ele fez uma cara engraçada, nunca me soltando dos seus braços- como se eu não soubesse de tudo isso muito melhor que ele..- ele sorriu e veio me dar um beijo. Esquivei na hora.

- Você tá maluco?- consegui me desvencilhar- Carter, você não tá entendendo. Chega! Aquilo foi um absurdo, foi um ato impensado! E você sabe disso...

- Eu não sei de nada- ele não parava de sorrir. Chego a acreditar que toda aquela felicidade de ontem não era apenas efeito da bebida.

- É serio, John - cheguei mais perto e o olhei nos olhos- não podia ter acontecido. Foi legal, nós curtimos, mas..- baixei meus olhos ao chão. Só Deus sabia o quanto era difícil dizer "não" a ele- você sabe, não dá certo. E eu..- senti um nó na garganta, mas esse era o certo- eu estou com Luka...

Ele me olhou nos olhos e disse baixo quase como se estivéssemos sussurrando.

- Do que adianta estar com ele se você não gosta dele!

Eu respirei fundo. Eu gostava de Luka! Ele era lindo, bom de cama, atencioso. O que mais eu poderia querer! Por que não consigo ter certeza disso!

- Carter... Eu gosto do Luka... Nos estamos nos entendendo ok?

- Eu percebi o quanto na noite anterior!

- Para!- eu tinha que dar um basta naquela situação- já disse, Carter! Eu gosto dele, sim! Ele é bom pra mim, ele me entende...não me faz sofrer...

- Como eu fiz, não é?- quer saber! Eu tinha que ser dura com ele, ou não conseguiria nunca me livrar desses demônios do passado.

- Sim, exatamente. Como você fez...

- Eu fiz você sofrer... Tenho consciência disso Abby... Só que estou pagando muito por isso Abby! Ou você acha que e fácil chegar e ver vocês juntos todos os dias, ir ao seu apartamento e ver as coisas dele onde as minhas estavam! Você acha que eu me senti bem ontem vestindo as roupas dele? Você acha que eu não me senti culpado por ele ter de você mais do que eu posso ter! Eu não consigo viver minha vida Abby sem me dar conta que eu só penso em você! Caramba! Para de falar comigo como se eu fosse um estorvo!

Escutei atentamente o que ele disse. Agora era fácil ele se fazer de coitado, não é mesmo? Ele não esteve na minha pele quando tudo aconteceu. Quando ele me deixou, terminou comigo da pior forma e ainda apareceu com aquela mulher grávida em Chicago. Eu tive que engolir a minha dor e ainda parabenizar pelo bebê.

- Vê agora o quanto foi difícil?- eu disse, sorrindo com a minha própria dor- isso não é vingança, Carter. É apenas uma colheita do que você mesmo plantou...- eu disse e fui em direção a porta. Já não podia segurar choro, mas não podia desistir agora - se cuida...- sequei meu rosto e saí da SDM.

Eu chego em casa cansada. Apesar de ter trabalhado apenas 3 horas eu estava morta, pois uma emergência atrás da outra quando esta de ressaca não e fácil.

Deixei meu celular novo em cima do balcão da cozinha e fui tomar meu banho. Quando eu voltei Luka estava mexendo nele. Mais que homem mais enxerido!

- De quem é isso?- ele nem me olhou pra perguntar.

- Meu, ué. Vai ser de quem?- eu sorri, ainda secando meu cabelo com a toalha.

- Cadê o seu?

- Não disse que tive um problema com ele?- afff. Agora ia ser marcação cerrada.

- E precisava comprar um assim? Todo cheio de frescura? Quanto isso custou?- ele pega pra olhar melhor- você vive reclamando de grana e faz isso?

- Meu! Pára com isso, Luka!- eu pus a toalha de lado, fui até ele e peguei o telefone da mão dele- que implicância! Tudo que eu fizer de agora em diante você vai reclamar?

- Não to reclamando...só pedindo uma explicação!- mas que abusado!

- Eu não tenho que te dar uma. Se fosse o seu dinheiro, quem sabe eu falaria algo. Mas..não! Você não é meu marido, nem meu namorado você é, então não me vem dar sermão, beleza?- fui até a cozinha pra encerrar o assunto.

- "Nem seu namorado?" Eu sou o que então, hein?- xi! Ferrou, devia ter ficado quieta!.

- Luka! A gente ta transando certo! Isso não significa que estamos namorando! Nem nunca falamos disso!

- E precisa falar? Eu estou praticamente morando com você!

- Isso não significa que você possa ser meu dono ora! - eu disse bebendo água - Você esta feliz que eu consegui um celular novo melhor do que a porcaria que eu tinha?

- Eu só queria saber como você ganhou!

- O Carter me deu! Foi isso!

- Ahn! Tá vendo! Você tava me escondendo...por que, hein? Por que não podia falar pra mim?- ele bateu o pulso na mesa, demonstrando no nervosismo- esse filhodamãe agora vai inventar de te dar presentinho?

- Era por isso que eu não queria falar, viu?- eu mantive a calma, mas se ele gritasse mais um pouquinho, senti que minha cabeça ia literalmente explodir- agora você fica cheio de minhoca na cabeça.

- Minhoca? Vai se ferrar- ele estava muito mais nervoso do que eu achei que ele ia ficar.

- Cacete! Para de berrar!Ele ficou quieto por um minuto.

- Então quer dizer que a gente não namora, só transa?- ele voltou no assunto- bom saber. Se eu sou garoto de programa aqui, tá faltando você me pagar!- e voltou a berrar!- se bem, né?- ele falava todo irônico, se atrapalhando nas palavras, com mais sotaque do que nunca.- precisa rever os seus conceitos! Sabe há quanto tempo você não dá pra mim?

- Para de falar assim, Luka!

- Há três semanas que toda vez que eu tento me aproximar de você para transar você inventa uma desculpa! Seu garoto aqui não é mais suficiente?

- CALA A BOCA PORRA! - eu gritei vendo ele se calar imediatamente -eu estava com dor de cabeça e menstruada alem de trabalhar todo maldito dia Luka!

- E assim com o Carter também! Ou será só comigo!

- Vai se fuder!- eu gritei o quanto pude.

- É né? Esse é o jeito...já que você..- ele não parava de falar nisso.

- Você tá sendo nojento!- eu fui indo em direção ao quarto- se não tá bom pra você, vai comer outra!- bati a porta do quarto com força, fazendo um sino tocar na minha cabeça.

Tomei um banho rápido e deitei na cama. Eu só queria esquecer esse dia maldito!

Acordei quando o meu quarto estava bastante escuro. Me levantei com a cabeça bem melhor, mas não sabia ate quando, pois com a nova briga que tive com Luka a probabilidade da dor voltar e alta. Sai do quarto encontrando ele cozinhando algo e ele estava usando avental!

- Luka!

- Melhorou?- ele sorriu pra mim- já tá quase pronto...Pode sentar- olhei pra mesa posta.

- Sim..- eu disse, não entendendo nada do que se passava. Ele não estava gritando, me xingando e reclamando a uma hora atrás?

- Fiz macarrão com cogumelos- hum, isso me soava bem. Que fome...

- Hum- fiz que não dei muita importância q fui indo pra cozinha.

Eu bebia água calmamente vendo aquelas mãos ágeis misturando o molho. Cheguei mais perto dele cheirando o aroma maravilhoso dos cogumelos e o molho branco.

- Hum... Esta cheirando bem...

Ele sorriu para mim e abaixou o fogo. Ele se abaixou me dando um beijo de leve.

- Desculpe... Por mais cedo... Eu só fiquei com ciúmes... Só isso...

Respirei fundo e olhei pra ele.

- Tubo bem, só não faça mais isso...- ele me abraçou naqueles braços grandes e cheirosos e eu podia dizer até que minha dor de cabeça tinha evaporado junto com a água que saia da panela.

Ele tocou meu lábios e logo começou me beijar mais profundamente.

- Vamos comer?- eu sorri, parando por ali o que não ia dar certo.

- Vamos... Mas antes.. - ele me olhou com aqueles olhos lindos e brilhantes. Ai meu Deus me segura. - Eu queria só te pedir uma coisinha... - Já ate imaginava que era para devolver o celular que eu havia ganho. O celular era tão lindo... Acho que ele iria arranjar outra briga por causa daquilo. Percebi que ele estava demorando muito então eu sorri para ele o apressando.

- Diga...

- Quer namorar comigo?

Ah! Fala se ele não era tudo de mais fofo nessa Terra? Olhei pra ele e sorri. Não me contive e o abracei. Ele me dava tanta segurança...

- Só se você fizer comida pra mim todos os dias- ele me beijou mais uma vez até irmos pra mesa.

Jantamos em paz. Ele falou de umas coisas engraçadas que aconteceram no hospital e assim passamos a noite. Falei um pouco sobre Eric e Richard, e ele me falou mais sobre a Croácia e Daniela. Creio que não tinha porque nossa relação dar errado dessa vez. Tínhamos muito mais diálogo e acredito que aprendemos isso juntos.

Dia seguinte...

Eu não entendo a necessidade das pessoas de sempre ter que pedir ajuda a um ex namorado. Essa já era a segunda vez que Luka ajudava Sam com a historia do filho dela. Porra, parece egoísmo mas se ela não consegue manter o filho dela em casa que deixe ele com o pai.

Sento no banco da baia de emergência esperando por alguma coisa para fazer. De longe eu avisto Carter. Falando nele, eu não falo com ele a semanas, desde a conversa na SDM, e isso de uma forma me incomodava.

- Oi...- eu puxei o assunto, não queria que ele pensasse que eu nunca mais fosse olhar na cara dele só porque...É...só porque nós demos uns amassos feitos dois adolescentes.

- Oi- ele não parecia de bom-humor, ou era eu que não provocava mais tanta euforia.

- Tudo bem?- típica falta de assunto.

- Sim e você?

- Também- respondi, pondo as minhas luvas pra pegar a ambulância que estava quase chegando.

- Pega esse comigo?- eu apontei o carro que já apontava na esquina com o barulho ensurdecedor da sirene.

- Claro... - ele disse pondo as luvas e se direcionando a ambulancia parada. Durante todo o atendimento ele ficava estritamente profissional! Qual e a porra do problema dele? Quando finalmente ficamos sozinhos e nao conseguia mais aturar aquilo.

- Qual o seu problema, Carter? Não vai falar comigo mais não?

- Eu estou falando...- ele disse irônico- não estou?

- Afff, viu?- sai pela porta de vidro, seguida por ele.

- Qual é a sua?- ele veio querer brigar comigo?-se fico junto, não pode. Se me afasto, to com problema? Que você quer que eu faça?- ele ficou me encarando, e eu não podia fazer muito escândalo se não quisesse que o hospital todo presenciasse a cena.

-Sei lá, aja normal, caramba! Eu disse que quero ser sua amiga...você não entende?

- Eu so estou plantando o que eu colhi Abby! Não quero te por numa situação ruim nao! Basta aquela daquele dia. - os olhinhos dele marejados me olhando era mortal. Me aproximei dele e ele saiu para a SDM. Eu o segui.

- John... Aquilo foi...

- Foi indevido, eu sei... E você estava bêbada e eu me aproveitei e... - antes que ele continuasse com aquela historia eu o empurrei na parede e o beijei.

Ele se assustou, mas respondeu na mesma intensidade. Quando eu estava sem ar ele nos separou. O olhar confuso e feliz nele me fez sorrir.

- Eu não estou bêbada... E você não se aproveitou de mim agora...

- Eu não sei porque você faz essas coisas- ele sentou no sofá e me olhava de esguio- dá o doce depois tira...

- Desculpa- - realmente aquilo não era legal com ele. Não podia fazer isso, mas é que...Poxa, eu não era de ferro.

- Não se incomode- ele sorriu safado- sempre que te der esses repente, pode me chamar!- ele riu mais aberto e eu vi que estava tudo bem agora.

- Amigos?- estendi a mão a ele. Ele se levantou e me olhou mais uma vez- me deu um beijo no rosto e pos minha mão pra trás.

- Coloridos?- ele sorri e me deu um beijo na outra bochecha.

- Quantas cores?- eu estava extremamente vulnerável a ele. Vi ele me dar um selinho em metade da minha boca.

- Acho que assim está bem...

- Não esta não... - eu disse vendo a cara surpresa dele. Meu Deus o que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Assim! - ele me disse quando me deu um selinho desta vez na boca toda.

- Ainda não... - eu disse sorrindo para ele. Para Abby! Antes que isso tome proporções que você não vai gostar... Quer dizer vai gostar, mas vai se arrepender depois...

- A gente da confiança e a senhora se empolga Né dona Abby!

- Não to empolgada- virei meus olhos na inocência- é que eu aprecio o arco-íris.

- Então- ele abriu um pouco mais a boca e enfiou a língua tímida.. - assim?- eu não me agüentei e comecei beija-lo como antes, sentimento e tudo mais.

Ele me apertou pela cintura e me jogou pra cima dor armários, fazendo com que fizesse um barulho escandaloso.

- Shiu! - eu me assustei- não faz barulho, né, John?- sorri e continuei beijando-o, sem medir as conseqüências de nada.

Eu sentia o corpo dele apertado contra o meu. Era como se ele quisesse unir os corpos em um único. Ele me beijava cada vez mais e as mãos começaram a ficar mais audaciosas.

- Abby... Não que eu não queira continuar... - ele disse ainda me beijando - mas a gente precisa ir para um lugar mais discreto...

**- O que você tem em mente?**

- Na verdade, eu não tenho- ele sorriu e parou um pouco de me beijar, respirando fundo e me olhando- mas posso pensar em alguma coisa até o fim da troca.

- Beleza- eu ajeitei o jaleco que já estava na metade das minhas costas- a gente se fala, então- eu não estava mais confusa.

Naquele momento, essa era a coisa certa pra mim, por que era algo que eu queria de verdade. Não pensei em Luka, em fidelidade ou nada disso. Só queria me entregar a ele, dar prazer a ele e senti-lo como meu, como há muito tempo.

Saí primeiro da SDM pra não despertar suspeitas. Nunca se sabe quando alguém do County vai estar de olho em todas as suas ações e reações.

O resto do meu plantão passou muito devagar. Não sei se pela falta de pacientes ou pela ansiedade de estar sozinha com John sem me preocupar com nada. Quando Neela, que iria me substituir apareceu eu fui para a SDM encontrando-o deitado no sofá vendo algo na televisão desinteressado. Eu fui ao meu armário como se não tivesse o visto e comecei quando senti ele me abraçar e sussurrar no meu ouvido. Tomara que ninguém entrasse na sala.

- Nos vamos para o meu apartamento... - ele disse enquanto beijava meu pescoço.

- Não quero nada me atrapalhando, nem ligando para voce... Alias... - ele disse quando viu ela colocar o celular dentro da bolsa - Isso vai ficar desligado...

- Você é louco?- eu sorri, ligando novamente o aparelho- e se o meu namorado ligar?- me dei conta do que faria. Pela primeira vez na vida, trairia uma pessoa. Será que isso seria mesmo o certo? Vi que John me olhava com aquela cara.

- Já vai começar,po?- ele parecia decepcionado comigo- você consegue ir até o fim em nada, Abby?- ele não estava bravo, apenas chateado- Você acabou de dizer que ficaria comigo, sem pensar em mais nada...

- John!- eu não podia deixá-lo ficar triste comigo- desculpa, mas- eu parei um pouco pra pensar. Terei que medir todas as palavras- é dificil, sabe? Nunca fiz isso...

- Se você não quiser Abby a gente para por aqui, mas poxa não brinca assim comigo não... - ele me disse com aquela voz como se fosse chorar. Eu o abracei dando um selinho de leve nele.

- Não que eu esteja brincando, mas e que eu nunca trai ninguém... Não é fácil...

- E você acha que e fácil para mim! Afinal, sou eu quem tem que olhar você com ele toda hora, sabendo que eu só poderei estar assim com você em certos momentos... Mas mesmo assim eu prefiro isso do que não ter você...

Encarei aquele rostinho triste a minha frente. Não podia machucá-lo. Não hoje, não agora.

- Chorão- mostrei a língua pra ele. Precisava amenizar o clima- vai indo na frente, chego em meia horinha- pisquei pra ele, continuando a arrumar as coisas no armário.

- Sério mesmo?

- Acredite- pisquei mais uma vez e sai. Tinha que passar na Administração pra pegar meu pagamento ainda.

**Eu sai do County quase 15 minutos depois do tempo que eu havia prometido a Carter que estaria na casa dele. Será que aquilo era mesmo o certo a se fazer! Deveria eu ir a casa dele e me envolver com ele, estando com Luka! Respirei fundo sem saber o que fazer. Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil? **

Me peguei pensando sem rumo no estacionamento. Fazia um frio tortuoso, mas eu não ligava. Só queria me decidir, de uma vez por todas, o que faria da minha vida.

Andei por ali pelo menos mais 10 minutos, quando finalmente o frio me pegou. Entrei no carro ainda sem saber ao certo que rumo tomar.

Pela avenida principal eu fui andando. O som baixinho, coisa rara.

- Deus! Que eu faço?- pensei alto. Olhei no relógio. Ele iria me matar. Já passava mais de meia hora do que atrasada. Olhei meu celular no banco do passageiro. "Luka não me ligou", pensei. Isso seria um sinal?

Dirigi rumo ao apartamento do Carter. Talvez meu medo disso fosse besta afinal de contas Luka já estava fora há dois dias e me ligou uma vez. Lá se sabe se ele não esta e se divertindo com Sam. Estacionei meu carro na frente do seu prédio e vagarosamente me dirigi para o seu apartamento. Assim que ele abriu a porta parece que ele reparou que alguma coisa estava errada.

- Abby... Ta tudo bem?

- Aham- eu não me mostrei muito a favor de entrar.

- Entra- ele saiu de frente da porta e eu pus a minha bolsa na mesa de vidro da sala- é..- eu precisava falar, não podia ficar na minha garganta.

- Diga, pode dizer- ele pegou na minha mão e sentou comigo no sofá da sala de estar.

- Carter, não sei se eu consigo fazer isso...- eu não queria, mas as lágrimas começaram a brotar no meu rosto- eu não sei se posso fazer isso, se devo. Se é justo com ele...e com você- eu limpava o rosto, mas novas lágrimas surgiam.

- Abby- ele pegou nas minhas mãos geladas- eu não vou forçar você a nada. Não é num ato que se constitui uma traição. É em pensamento, em desejo...A gente já se beijou, já fizemos até mais do que isso...Não sei por que você implicou com o fato de transar ou não...- e por que e complicado! Por causa do Luka? - ele disse eu podia ver a dor e o sofrimento nos olhos dele.

- Tambem... Mas e que eu não sei... Parece que isso vai contra meus princípios... Eu nunca fiz isso... Nunca gostei quando fizeram isso comigo... - eu falei vendo a dor nos olhos dele. Acho que eu peguei em um ponto delicado, afinal ele me traiu com aquela africana.

- Eu entendo... - ele olhou para baixo. - Mas você sabe que uma hora ou outra nos não vamos conseguir evitar e isso vai acontecer.

Ele estava certo, certo ate demais. Não adiantaria muito essas precauções todas se mais cedo ou mais tarde nós iríamos acabar nos desejando de novo.

- Então nós temos que evitar isso- definitivamente não era isso que ele queria me ver falar, nem eu queria falar!

- Então você quer que nós...- ele não conseguia mais me olhar- paremos de nos ver?

Sentia as lágrimas queimando o meu rosto. Por que as coisas tinham que ser assim.

- Sim- eu disse, mas nem eu mesma consegui escutar.

- Não ouvi- ele queria me ver sofrendo também. Queria que eu me sentisse pequena, terrível, um monstro.

- Sim!- eu repeti com raiva.

Eu vi ele respirar fundo como se aquilo tivesse sido uma punhalada nas costas dele.

- Eu deveria ter feito diferente... Eu me arrependo de tanta coisa que eu fiz Abby...Se eu pudesse voltar atrás nem que fosse um pouco de tempo você estaria do meu lado...

- John...

- Não! Espera eu terminar Abby... Eu tentei de tudo para te esquecer, mas o que eu consegui? Piorar mais ainda a situação... Talvez eu não devesse ter voltado... Talvez eu devesse sair de vez da sua vida...

- Não fala isso- eu limpei o meu rosto mais uma vez e decidi que não ia mais chorar. Sentei mais perto dele. Eu não podia negar que aquilo me pegava e não conseguiria resistir. Fosse o que Deus quisesse.

Vi que ele me olhou diferente quando me aproximei.

- Não faz isso por obrigação ou pena- ele meio que se esquivou de mim.

- Eu não tenho pena de você- eu disse firme, pegando na mão dele- vem, me dá um beijo...- eu sorri, esperando que ele viesse.

- Não, Abby. Você tá certa...- ele continuava de cabeça baixa- você tá certa-

Só essa me faltava! Quando eu me convenço ele desiste? Não mesmo! Peguei a mão dele e direcionei ao meu rosto...

- Vem...- eu chamei mais uma vez, estando muito próxima a ele. Nenhuma reação. Minha última opção: peguei as duas mãos dele e pus nos meus seios, sem me importar o que ele iria achar dessa situação.

Ele se espantou, mas gostou daquilo e veio me beijar com suas mãos ainda paradas em meus seios. Ele era lerdo ou o que. Ele parou de me beijar e me disse baixinho.

- Você tem certeza? Eu não quero te forçar...

Eu o beijei de novo sentindo ele responder ao beijo com desejo.

- Cala boca e me beija Carter!

Era só o que ele precisava ouvir, realmente.

Logo senti as mãos dele serpenteando as minhas costas e o meu abdome. O beijo rápido e ligeiro, tenso e desejoso.

- Vem pra cá- ele parou e me chamou pro quarto dele. Sorri, pegando a minha bolsa e de mãos dadas, fomos para o outro cômodo.

- Você vai ficar bravo se eu pedir pra tomar um banho antes?- eu perguntei, vendo-o estranhar.

- Agora?- ele riu- por que a gente não tomar juntinho depois- voltou a me beijar e querendo cair na cama.

- Eu trabalhei até agora, John- ele sorriu ainda mais quando me viu chamá-lo assim- eu to cheirando a hospital...

- Eu não ligo não... Vem aqui vem... - ele começou a me beijar de novo e caiu por cima de mim na cama.- Eu prometo que nos tomamos banho bem juntinhos depois... Ainda me lembro a sua fixação por banheiros e espaços apertados dona Abby...

Eu comecei a sorrir e gemi quando senti as mãos dele fazendo carinhos audaciosos no meu seio. Não demorou muito para que eu percebesse a excitação dele pressionando meu corpo ainda vestido. Aquilo era tão bom...

Ele brincava com todas as partes do m eu corpo e os meus sentidos. Vi o clima esquentar e resolvi facilitar pra ele. Parei-o, deixando- o com uma cara incrédula. Sorri a expressão dele. Desci da cama, peguei minha bolsa e o celular.

- Não poderia esquecer- o aparelho fez um barulho, sinalizando estar desligado.

- Sendo assim- ele me sorriu e foi até o telefone que tinha do lado da cama, tirando-o do ganho. Sorri mais uma vez, vendo-o ali, deitando na cama, apenas me esperando.

A cena parecia um filme e só me faltava aquela musiquinha romântica ao fundo. Tirei o camisete que vestia, ainda olhando pra ele, que parecia hipnotizado. Ele ficou de joelhos na cama, apenas me olhando tirar a roupa. Abri a calça, fazendo com que ela descesse pelas minhas pernas. Sorri mais uma vez, antes de voltar pro lado dele.

Ele me puxou de encontro com o corpo dele e se fosse possível eu percebi ele ainda mais excitado. Sorri começando a tirar a roupa dele bem devagar como se quisesse fazer ele aproveitar cada minuto daquilo.

- Você esta muito vestido sabia! - eu disse beijando o tórax dele vendo-o fechar os olhos e dizer meu nome baixinho. Depois eu que era a barulhenta!

Quando a camiseta fora descartada eu comecei a abrir a calca dele acariciando seu corpo de uma forma bem lenta vendo ele cada vez mais animado e cada vez mais solto. Comecei a beija-lo de novo e dessa vez foi ele quem começou a explorar meu corpo. Aquele homem me enlouquecia.

**Ele tirou o meu sutiã rapidamente pra dar acesso ao que ele tanto queria.**

**- Você tá peituda hoje- ele diz e eu quase não me agüento de tanto rir. Isso era hora de falar uma coisa dessas?**

**- TPM...- eu disse, continuando a tirar a roupa dele.**

**- Ah!- ele parou e me olhou- por isso você tá com tanto fogo- beijou meu ombros e meu pescoço, chupando cada parte dele- e tá tão gostosinha assim- ele me deu um beliscão na bunda que me fez gritar. **

**- Ai ai...- chorei meio ao riso.**

Ele começou a tirar minha calcinha e eu logo senti a mão dele me acariciando vagarosamente. Logo eu gemi por mais e ele aumentou os movimentos fazendo eu me agarrar nele e arrastar minhas unhas pelas costas dele em resposta.

- Nossa que violência... - ele disse sorrindo. Ele queria mesmo quebrar o clima?

- John... Shiii...

Ele se calou por um momento, mas logo começou a morder meu pescoço muito forte. Se ele me deixasse marcadas mais uma vez, ele ia se ver comigo. Nos beijamos por um momento mais até ele finalmente tirar a cueca. Estávamos livres e a um passo de finalmente chegarmos "lá".

Voltando a beijar meu pescoço, senti uma pressão enorme, fazendo até com que ficasse dolorido.

- Carter, eu vou trablhaaaaar amanhãaaa!- eu disse, meio que cantando dentro do beijo.

- E daí?- ele parecia não me entender.

- Não me marca, homem!- eu ria do jeito que falei.

- Ah, tá- ele viu meu pescoço e pela cara dele, parecia tarde demais- entendi!- ele fez aquela carinha de safado.

Voltou a beijar os meus seios e deixou meu pescoço em paz. Quando eu menos esperava ele fez a mesma coisa, só que no meu peito.

- Carter!- eu explodi!- já pedi, né- fiz ele parar.

- Mas ninguém vai ver aqui, Abby...- ele fez uma cara, mas eu na verdade sabia da intenção. Ele queria fazer isso pro Luka ver, aposto e ganho!

Quando eu ia dizer alguma coisa ele me beijou e as mãos audaciosas começaram a me tocar onde só ele e mais ninguém sabia exatamente como. Aquilo era o paraíso... te-lo ali depois de tanto tempo sendo somente meu e praticamente me levando a loucura era mais do que eu podia agüentar.

- John... Você esta me enlouquecendo...  
- Mas e isso que eu quero... - ele disse me penetrando com um dedo - Te enlouquecer...

Ele ficou brincando comigo por muito tempo. Muito mesmo. Eu já estava quase sem voz de tanto berrar dentro daquele quarto e ele, nada de me dar o que eu queria, o que, na verdade, eu precisava!

- John- eu "gemia chorando", como ele vivia me dizendo. Eu olhava pra carinha dele e era um Sol. Estava tão feliz, tão realizado. Se bem que ele funcionava como um espelho pra mim. Não estava diferente. Me agarrei mais a ele mostrando que estava mais do que na hora.

- Vem, John- eu o beijei mais uma vez. Finalmente ele se tocou e veio por cima de mim, me deixando totalmente dominada- agora John... Estou louca para te ter dentro de mim...

Antes que eu pudesse me preparar o seu corpo entrou no meu me completando de um jeito incrível. Eu gemi e me abracei a ele enquanto ainda curtia as sensações.

Eu sabia que não era certo, mas sabia que era bom. Empurrei meu corto pra frente, aumentando ainda mais nosso contato e fazendo que Carter quase tivesse um treco.

- Abby- ele disse gemendo- não faz isso se não quiser que a festa acabe. Isso acaba comigo e você sabe...- sorri a reação dele, fazendo mais uma fez, só pra provocar.

- To avisando, você vai acabar chupando o dedo- vi que ele se continha ao máximo para prolongar aquilo, mas eu queria que ele relaxasse e sentisse prazer naquilo, afinal meses não são dias...

Por mais uma vez curvei meu corpo junto ao dele e logo senti as conseqüências. Ao receber toda aquela energia dentro de mim, lembrei que nem uma modesta camisinha tínhamos usado.

Ele caiu por cima de mim, parecendo exausto. Beijei a testa dele, fazendo-o rolar pro meu lado.


	5. Plano B

- Plano B, sem falta, por favor- sorri preocupada.

- Nossa, desculpa!- ele gritou com pesar- esqueci completamente...Perdi alguma prática nisso...- ele parou e pensou um pouco- você não tá tomando pílula?- ele estranhou. Sabia que eu fazia uso dela regularmente, tanto pra regular a minha menstruação maluca, como para evitar o pior.

- Não- eu resolvi explicar- eu tomei injeção o mês passado e digamos que esse mês- sorri envergonhada - não to precisando muito...- ele sorriu, me entendendo e ficando até feliz com isso- eu parei um pouco com a pílula. Muito hormônio, sempre bom dar uma parada de vez em quando.

- É... Muito hormônio não e bom não... Ainda mais quando se tem um gênio igual ao seu né dona Abby? - ele disse sorrindo. Quem ele pensa que é?

- Não brinca comigo hoje não viu Carter! - eu disse me virando de frente para ele que me agarrou e me beijou. Se eu soubesse que o que aconteceu o deixaria com essa cara de bobo, eu não teria demorado tanto a me entregar para ele.

- Eu estou em divida com você... - ele disse enquanto eu deitava abraçada a ele.

- Sim... Mas você vai pagar a divida assim que cumprir aquela promessa... Ou você já se esqueceu da promessa? - eu disse tentando ficar zangada.

- Qual promessa? - ele disse beijando minha mão. - Se for uma que envolva você nua, tomando um banho bem gostoso comigo eu terei o maior prazer em cumprir.

- Exatamente essa- sorri e levantei, puxando-o comigo.

Ele me abraçou por trás e fomos indo em direção ao banheiro. Abri a torneira quente e fui regulando a temperatura com a outra.

- Vem- puxei a mão dele e fomos pra de baixo d´água.

Ele me pressionou na parede do box começando a me beijar com fome.

- Hum... Eu acho que eu não tenho um banho desse faz tempo... - eu disse enquanto eu sentia as mãos possessivas dele em meu corpo me levando a loucura.

- Pode ficar tranqüila... Eu vou te dar um banho que você não ira esquecer tão cedo... - ele disse sussurrando no meu ouvido. - você é tão gostosa Abby...

Eu sorri a afirmação. Me soava sujo, pervertido e isso era muito bom, deveria dizer. Logo o "banho" foi esquecido e tornou-se sexo, da melhor qualidade. Ele me preenchia de um jeito...Devo dizer que estava diferente do tempo que namorávamos. Mudou e pra melhor. Talvez nossa maturidade e, por que não, nossas experiências nos tenham ajudado a melhorar nós mesmos.

Aquilo tudo estava me deixando sem ar. Os empurrões cada vez mais fortes e certeiros não precisaram de muito esforço pra me deixar nas nuvens por longos e inesquecíveis segundos.

Eu não sei quanto tempo a gente passou dentro daquele banheiro, mas a única coisa que eu sei e que eu nunca me senti tão bem depois de um banho em toda a minha vida. Nós passamos alguns momentos apenas abraçados na cama.

- Da próxima vez que você me disser inesquecível eu vou fazer questão de levar ao pé da letra.

Ele sorriu acariciando meus cabelos.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

- Não gostei de como isso soou não... - eu sorri sendo seguida por ele. - Ficou mecânico demais... Pareceu ate ... Ixi esquece...

- Já vai começar?- será que eu gostava mesmo de implicar com ele ou às vezes ele era mesmo muito manhoso?

- Tô brincando, Carter, poxa!

- Eu sei- ele sorriu, amenizando o clima. Ali, assim, na mesma posição que caímos depois do banho, adormecemos abraçados até o dia desse seus primeiros sinais de vida.

Amanhecemos na mesma posição. Se tivessem tirado uma foto, talvez não teríamos mexido um músculo se quer.

Quando eu abri meus olhos eram quase meio dia. Ainda bem que só tinha trabalho a noite, pois o cansaco ainda dominava meu corpo. Eu olhei para o lado e vi ele deitado de brucos. Ate dormindo esse homem me torturava. Eu senti minha barriga roncando e me levantei para ir comer alguma coisa.

- Aonde você esta indo! - eu sorri ao ouvir a voz dele. Será que ele sempre ia ter esse sono leve!

- Oras, onde mais?- eu sorri, pegando minha camiseta pra vestir- comer...

- Sempre...sempre- ele balançou a cabeça. Sim, sim, tinha fome depois de transar. Era algum crime por acaso?

- Pelo menos nessa casa tem comida?- fui gritando alto e indo pra cozinha. Abri a geladeira e avistei um monte de coisas gostosas, que só me deixaram com mais fome. Peguei um pouco das guloseimas e volte pra cama, onde ele ainda estava, apoiado nos cotovelos, olhando pra porta.

- Pelo visto você achou comida... - ele disse sorrindo enquanto eu comia um pedaço de bolo de chocolate.

- Hum... Delicioso... Nossa... - eu disse enquanto mastigava o pedaço de bolo e ele sorria.

- Ta sujo aqui... - ele disse mostrando o lado do rosto que estava sujo. Quando eu tentei limpar ele sorriu. Acho que eu sujei mais ainda. - Vem ca... - ele disse e eu me aproximei e ele começou a lamber todo o local onde o chocolate estava.

- Carter, Carter, Carter- era melhor parar antes que fosse tarde demais.

- Não to fazendo nada...- ele disse rindo e parando com aquilo.

- Bom- eu disse mordendo um último pedaço de bolo- preciso ir...- fui levantando mas ele me pegou pelo braço.

- Posso saber por que?- aquele olhar possessivo e ciumento já me condenava.

- Bobinho- mostrei a língua pra ele- pois eu preciso me recuperar- arqueei as sobrancelhas, fazendo menção a nossa noite- pra poder trabalhar mais tarde.

- Hum... - ele sorria todo orgulhoso - Sendo assim... Você pode ir...

- Ah e! - eu disse colocando a mão na cintura - Quer dizer que você e que me diz quando eu devo sair da sua casa é?

- E, e é melhor você tirar a mão da cintura, porque você sabe que eu não resisto quando você coloca a mão na cintura e quando você esta nua então...

Eu sorri dando língua para ele e comecei a juntar minhas roupas indo para o banheiro me trocar.

Me troquei e dei uma ajeitada no cabelo que estava parecendo um leão.

- John - eu gritei lá do banheiro- você me prefere loira ou morena?- fui até a porta pra poder enxergá-lo.

- Hum- ele pensou um pouco. Eu só estava de calcinha e sutião- deixa eu pensar...- ele ficou pensando e me olhando- dá uma voltinha pra eu pensar melhor...- sorri e dei um giro, esperando pela resposta dele.

- E então?

- Não deu pra decidir, vem aqui- ri da safadeza dele e me aproximei da cama. Ele me fez dar um beijo nele pra enfim dizer.

- Você é linda e gostosa de qualquer jeito- eu já ia cobrar uma resposta- mas eu acho que prefiro loira...- ele me sorriu- tenho boas recordações de quando você resolveu apelar pra água oxigenada pela primeira vez.

- Nossa primeira vez?- eu perguntei, me recordando.

- Hum hum... - ele disse me dando outro beijo. - Por acaso voce vai pintar de loiro? - ele disse com os olhos brilhando.

- Surpresa... Talvez sim, talvez nao... To pensando em mudar... Mas nao sei se vou...

Ele me puxou para cima dele e trocou de posições ficando por cima de mim.

- Carter! Eu preciso ir... - eu disse enquanto tentava me livrar dos beijos dele.

- O que eu ganho com isso?

- Meu cabelo loiro?- eu tentei.

- Tá liberada!- serio que isso fazia a alegria dele? De repente ficou tão fácil contentá-los...

Voltei pro banheiro e vesti minha roupa. Prendi o cabelo, encarando-o bem. Pra que esperar até o fim do mês? Eu ia pintar essa droga era hoje mesmo!

Estava pronta e ele continuava na cama.

- Não vai sair da cama hoje, não?- eu indaguei.

- Só mais tarde- ele se espreguiçou- você também me cansa, sabia?

- Acho que você esta ficando velho... - eu disse vendo ele fechar a cara e ameaçar de correr atrás de mim. Se ele fizesse isso eu não sairia daquela cama tão cedo assim. Eu corri para a porta e joguei um beijo para ele saindo do apartamento.

Cheguei no meu carro, liguei meu celular. Seis recados na caixa postal... E adivinha! Todos do Luka. Eu apertei redial e uma voz feminina e sonolenta atendeu.

- Alo?

- Luka por favor... - eu disse tentando controlar minha raiva. Ouvi ela chamar por ele baixinho e tive certeza de que ele também tivera aprontado.

- Oi...- ele não estava diferente quanto a voz.

- Onde você tá?

- Ué, no hotel, Abby...- ele não parecia muito calmo.

- Afff, foi só uma pergunta...que horror de mau humor...- ele estava de mau humor ou eu estava de muito bom humor?

- E você, onde tá?- agora ele parece meio receoso.

- Eu?- tempo pra pensar- fui no mercado- ele podia ouvir o barulho do trânsito, não podia dizer que estava em casa.

- Onde você esteve a noite toda! Tentei te ligar mil vezes!

- Eu trabalhei ate tarde cheguei em casa desliguei tudo e fui dormir... - eu disse parando na farmácia. Tinha que comprar plano b e tinta pro meu cabelo.

- Ah... Eu acho que volto em dois dias Abby...

- Dois dias! - Nossa... A lua de mel deveria estar boa demais. - Pra que tudo isso?

- Problemas aqui... Tenho que ir agora... Te amo...

- Também... - eu disse não tendo tanta certeza assim e ele desligou.

Entrei na bendita farmácia e me deparo logo com um cartaz "use camisinha". Lógico! Vai falar isso pro tarado do John!

Rapidamente escolhi a tinha, a mesma que tinha passado há um tempo. Revirei todas os corredores, mas nada de achar a maldita pílula. Não teria alternativa, teria que perguntar. Meeeeeeeerda!

- Plano B?- eu perguntei, quase não olhando na cara da mulher. Foi quase um sussurro, mas tenho certeza de que ela escutou.

- AHN?- porra, precisava fazer esse escândalo? Mal comida do caramba!

- Pílula do dia seguinte...?- falei mais uma vez, esperando que ela entendesse agora. Será que eu iria ter q desenhar?

- Ah, sim! Do dia seguinte?- ela era surda ou o que? Precisa espalhar pra farmácia toda? Me senti com uma faixa na testa "transei sem camisinha e to com morta de medo".

Eu acenei e ela me deu aquele sorrisinho de que queria me dar uma lição de moral. Peguei tudo e fui para o caixa pagar. Quando a mulher ia passando a pílula pelo computador ela me deu um sorrisinho amarelo. Porra! Será que essas mulheres nunca tiveram um homem tão bom na cama que se esqueceram completamente de usar qualquer proteção! Corri para casa e comecei a aplicar a tinta.

45 minutos. Iria marcar no relógio! Enquanto isso fui até a cozinha e tomei o bendito! Não podia esquecer de tomar a outra. Fiquei arrumando a papelada que teria que levar ao hospital no dia seguinte. Quando deu o tempo, fui tomar banho, louca pra secar aquilo e ver como tinha ficado. Nada com um agradinho a quem me fez tão feliz a noite passada. Ouvi o telefone tocar, mas não corri pra atender. Esse cabelo tinha que ficar perfeito.

Sai, ainda com ele espingolando, se poder ter noção de como tinha ficado. Vi que um recado tinha sido deixado da secretária.

" Abby? É..tá ai?- silencio- bom, só liguei pra te dizer que- parou um pouco- pra não esquecer de comprar aquela coisa naquele lugar que começa com F. É isso...te..- silencio- vejo no hospital."

Tadinho. Provavelmente estava morrendo de medo que Luka estivesse aqui e não queria me complicar como se uma mensagem misteriosa dessa não fosse me causar problemas, mas pelo menos não queria me ver mal, e me lembrou de tomar a pílula.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora e meia meu cabelo estava pronto e tenho que dizer que ficou perfeito. E eu tinha que admitir, eu ate que estava bonita.  
Passei o resto do dia arrumando meu apartamento e dormindo. Tenho que admitir que em todo o nosso namoro, Carter nunca foi tão energético.

Quando se aproximava a hora do meu plantão, me troquei e fui pra cozinha, adiantar algo pro jantar. Não tive tempo de comer muita coisa nessa tarde e no County, isso estava fora de cogitação. Pus algo de congelador pra ir descongelando e saí. Algo me dizia que esta iria ser uma grande noite.

Eu comi a comida rapidamente saindo meio que atrasada de casa. Dirigi ate o County com pressa, mas não porque eu estava atrasada, mas sim porque eu queria assistir cada reação dele ao ver meu cabelo loiro. Sorrindo eu adentrei o hospital ouvindo Frank falar algo para mim.É acho que loira era a melhor opção mesmo.

Adentrei a SDM vendo que ele não estava lá. Mas que diabos? Onde ele estava!

Coloquei minhas coisas no meu armário, vesti jaleco, ajeitando- por debaixo da cacharrel. Por mais levinhas que tivessem ficado, as marcas da noite anterior não poderiam nem em sonho ser vistas por ninguém, ainda mais por meu namorado estar a não sei quantos Km´s de distância.

- Jerry?- chamei e ele não me respondeu- Jerry?- chamei mais uma fez. Cansei, mudei o alvo- Frank?

- Sim- ele estava de costas e assim que me viu, sorriu bastante- uow! Dr. Kovac vai ter uma bela surpresa...bem que ele sempre gostou das loiras!- ele parece ter se tocado do que tinha falado q ficou quieto, encarando minha cara furiosa- precisa de alguma coisa?

- Sim... Eu quero saber onde eu encontro o Dr. Carter... Preciso de uma segunda opinião com um paciente. - eu disse seria. Com o povo desse hospital tem sempre que ser um pé atrás por que eles sempre farejam as coisas.

- No exame 1 dormindo eu acho... - Dormindo! Tadinho... Devia ta cansado mesmo...

Eu apenas acenei e me dirigi a sala onde ele estava vendo a sala completamente escura e ele la dormindo de barriga para cima. Vamos ver se ele gosta da surpresa.

- Carter?- eu chamei uma vez, fazendo-o se mexer, mas sem acordar por completo. Me aproximei dele, chegando perto do ouvido- John...- afaguei seus cabelos, e pude sentir ele abrindo os olhos.

- Oi- ele pegou na minha mãe e aperto- nossa- ele coçou os olhos, que horas são?

- Quase 8...- eu disse, sentando na beirada da maca- dormiu bem?- eu sorri a ela, mas não dava pra enxergar nada muito bem naquele escuro.

- Como um anjo...- ele me olhou, pronto pra me beijar, mas isso não podia acontecer no hospital. Nunca.

- Aqui não John... Já pensou se alguém entra aqui?

- Hum... Tudo bem... - ele disse com a vozinha triste. Mas se eu bem conhecesse aquela tristeza ia acabar assim que ele ascendesse aquela luz.

- Mais Tarde John... Mais tarde... - eu disse vendo ele se levantando e ascendendo a luz.

- Oh...meu deus- ele fixou os olhos em mim, estático- você está simplesmente- eu ria da reação dele- maravilhosa!- ele veio rápido pra perto de mim, e se conteve muito pra não me aguarrar.

- Gostou?- eu fiz um pequeno charme.

- É lógico!- ele ria a toa!- Não sabia que você ia fazer tão rápido- ele pegou uma mecha dos meus cabelos, passando a mão e cheirando- tão lindo, tão cheiroso!

Eu sorri vendo ele puxar minha mão para o canto da sala.

- Desculpa, mas depois de ter visto você loira assim não da pra esperar não... - ele disse e me beijou. Eu sorri e o beijei de volta afinal ele tinha gostado tanto do cabelo.

- Louco... Você e louco sabia? - eu disse sorrindo e me afastando dele.

- Só por você... - ele disse safado e piscou para mim.

- Vou trabalhar, te vejo por ai -sorri, me encaminhando pelo corredor.

- Ei- ele gritou e eu parei- onde vai jantar- Dra. Lockhart?- sorri do tom profissional.

- Em casa...

- Com quem?- ele queria saber sobre Luka.

- Sozinha- me fiz de vitima, brincando com os cabelos- me abandonaram por mais dois dias.

- Hum-ele sorriu grande-será que tem comida pra mais um?

- Pode apostar- brinquei, fazendo uma trocadilho. Adorava provocar quando não podia.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas parece que hoje a cidade de Chicago inteira resolveu ter algum tipo de acidente e o pior os médicos resolveram faltar. Tanto era que eu já estava no meu plantão mais do que devia.

- Mas que merda! Eu to indo para casa! Se alguém quiser que ligue para os médicos que tão atrasados! - eu disse para Chunny que sorriu e saiu da sala.

- Hum... Quer dizer que tudo isso e fome!

- Pode acreditar...Não com nada desde de hoje de manhã- respondi a ela, trocando o jaleco pela jaqueta de moletom e e guardando os maldito relatórios no armário.

Ele estava sentado no sofá, aparentemente fazendo nada.

- Que você tava fazendo ai?

- Te esperando, oras- ele ficou de pé, pegando na minha mão pra sairmos dali.

- Carter- olhei pra ele, esperando que entendesse- deixa que eu vou na frente...Espera uns minutinhos ai, por favor...- eu pedi e ele acenou.

Eu podia ver que o brilho dos olhos dele desapareceu assim que eu falei para ele sair depois de mim, mas ele precisava entender que apesar de tudo que estava acontecendo entre a gente eu ainda continuava com Luka.

Eu cheguei em casa e coloquei a comida que eu tinha deixado descongelando no microondas. Carter sabia que eu não sabia cozinhar muito bem, então teria que se contentar com uma lasanha de microondas. Uns 25 minutos depois eu escuto a campainha. Ele tinha demorado para caramba. Quando eu abro a porta ele segurava uma pizza nas maos e dois litros de coca-cola.

- Trouxe a janta...

- Caramba!- eu me assusto ao ver- caprichou hein? E eu com a minha humilde lasanha?- sorri, mostrando o que tirava do microondas.

- É que a fome é grande...e isso pode ficar pra amanhã, não se preocupa.

Sorri, colocando a mesa. Ele foi até a sala, ligando a T.V. Me ajudou com a mesa, cortou os pedaços de pizza melhor e serviu-nos de refrigerante. Lavei as mãos e me sentei na cadeira, ao lado da dele, assim os dois poderiam ver a televisão.

- Vamos ver um filme mais tarde?- ele disse, pondo um pedaço de pizza de mussarela na minha boca.

- Hunhum- gemi, mastigando e pegando o queijo derretido que caia.

- De terror! - ele disse todo animado. Ah não... ele ia me desculpar, mas eu não ia ver filme de terror aquela hora da noite. Não mesmo!

- De terror! - ele disse todo animado. Ah não... ele ia me desculpar, mas eu não ia ver filme de terror aquela hora da noite. Não mesmo.

- Não mesmo! Você ja viu que horas são! E outra ja vi bastante terror hoje no hospital... Nos vamos ver uma outra coisa... Mas não de terror...

- Você ta com medo dona Abby?

- Eu não! - só que eu já vi terror demais por um dia... Eu tentei engana-lo, mas não adiantou muita coisa.

- Sei... Não era você que era corajosa! - ele disse me dando mais um pedaço de pizza na boca.

- E sou...- sorri a ela, terminado de comer- quer mais Coca?

- Não, muita cafeína...Depois eu não durmo a noite, sabe?- ele virou os olhos- não vou te dar sossego...

Respondi ele apenas com uma ação. Enchi os dois copos até a metade e dei um pra ele.

- Então acho bom nós dois tomarmos!- arranquei um selinho dele, e levantei pra lavar a louça.

- Deixa aí, eu lavo...- el veio por trás- não quer ir tomar um banho?

- Você adivinha meus pensamentos?- sorri e fui entrando no meu quarto. Tirar mais uma vez aquele cheiro de hospital pra, com alguma sorte, ter o mesmo destino de ontem.

Eu tomei meu banho rapidamente vestindo um short e uma camiseta. Não ia vestir minha roupa de dormir para ele pensar que eu estava tentando seduzi-lo ou nada parecido. Quando eu voltei ele já estava sentado no sofá com o controle na mão, procurando algum filme bom.

- Achou alguma coisa!

- Cidade dos mortos 2 ou Aranhas!

- Nenhum dos dois... Me da isso aqui! - eu disse tentando pegar o controle, mas ele ergueu o braco tendo que fazer eu me ajoelhar no sofá para ter alguma chance.

- Me da isso aqui Carter!

- Vem pegar! - ele disse colocando o controle cada vez mais alto.

- Argh!- fiz uma expressão de raiva.

- Tá nervosinha, tá?- ele riu de mim.

- Po, dá isso aqui...

- Dá um beijo que eu dou- ele me sorriu colocando o rosto mais perto de mim. Fui até os lábios dele e dei um selinho.

- Pronto, agora dá...- vi que ele tirava o tênis que estava vestindo, mas sempre com o poder do controle.

- Isso não valeu nem a pilha que tá aqui dentro, Abby...- ele sorriu e olhou mais diretamente pra mim- me dá um beijo direito. Ok, foi ele quem pediu. Me aproximei dele, abrindo as pernas pra poder sentar no colo dele.

Fui beijando cada parte do rosto até chegar da boca, com um beijo muito quente. Mordia a língua dele de vez em quando. Percebi que se não saísse dali logo, algo iria começar a crescer ali. Com a mão direita, tirei o controle da mão dele.

- Obrigada... - eu disse sorrindo da cara de tacho dele.

- Nossa... Se eu soubesse que você beijava assim eu já tinha roubado esse controle.

Eu sorri e coloquei minhas pernas no colo dele.

- Pois eu sei muito mais...

- Ah e? - ele disse se aproximando de mim - O que você sabe?

- Muita coisa..- eu finalmente encontrei um filme decente. Parecia ter começado agora.

- Como chama?- ele perguntou e eu abertei o botão que dava a sinopse.

" 24 horas para morrer- uma policial masoquista precisa correr contra o tempo para salvar uma mulher que foi enterrada viva em um caixão por seu seqüestrador. "

- Uow! A mulher é masoquista, é?- ele sorriu e finalmente se aconchegou perto de mim para ver o filme. Antes de sentar em definitivo, apaguei todas as luzes da casa, afinal nada melhor que um escurinho pra assistir filme.

- Não sabia que você gostava de masoquismo Dr. Carter... -eu disse vendo ele sorrir safado para mim.

- Eu acho apenas interessante... Nada mais...

- Interessante... sei... Você é um tarado isso sim... - eu disse vendo ele levantar os ombros em inocência.

- E não adianta fazer essa cara lavada de inocência não... - eu me aproximei mais dele - Eu gosto a de safado mesmo... Bem mais realista e sexy.

Ali ficamos juntos por mais de uma hora e meia. O filme era bastante interessante e prendeu nossa atenção até o fim. Depois dele, ainda vimos um pouco do noticiário da madrugada, que informou mais uma frente fria pro fim de semana.

Olhei pra Carter que já estava quase dormindo no sofá. Pecado!

- Vamos dormir na cama...- eu peguei na mão dele, e desliguei a TV. Veio por trás de mm me abraçando, até chegarmos no meu quarto.

Eu puxei as cobertas vendo ele começar a tirar a calca e a camiseta que ele estava vestindo e se deitando ao meu lado. Eu sorri e peguei minha camisola indo me vestir no banheiro. Quando voltei ele parecia ja esta dormindo. Eu sorri e me deitei ao seu lado vendo ele me dar um beijo antes de me deitar no peito dele.

- Boa noite... Eu... amo você.

Fiquei calada assimilando tudo aquilo Era muita mudança em pouco tempo. Era muita coisa de volta, de tanto tempo, mas eu não podia negar.

- Também amo você, Carter - eu disse como em uma música, olhando nos olhos dele, passando toda a verdade que tinham aquelas palavras.

E por alguns minutos nós só nos olhamos com a pouca luz que o abajur deixava nos ver. Olhos que brilhavam, olhos que se amavam e pediam por salvação de todos os pecados que pudessem ser cometidos.

Parte superior do formulário


	6. Final Feliz

**Ele me beijou mais uma vez e sorriu feito um bobo e eu não estava diferente. Daquele mesmo jeito nos dormimos sem nenhuma mudança ate o dia seguinte quando eu acordei com Carter beijando meu pescoço.**

**- Hum... John... **

**- Bom dia princesa...**

**- Oi..- ele beijou meu rosto e foi se levantando.**

**- Preciso trabalhar...você bem?- ele perguntou, rapidamente pondo as roupas.**

**- Só a tarde- eu disse bocejando- entro as 5...**

**- Beleza- ele vestiu o tênis- preciso passar em casa antes de rir, pegar umas coisas..- ele me sorriu- adorei nosso programinha light de ontem- me deu uma piscadela e veio me beijar na cama. **

**- Light? Pizza e Coca? Desde quando isso é light?**

**-Digo- ele pensou um pouco- romântico, serve?**

**- Por que você não diz logo "sem sexo"?**

**- Porque eu sou um cara romântico... - ele disse me beijando mais uma vez.**

**- Sei... - eu disse rindo - Vai logo antes que eu faca você se atrasar... - eu disse provocante e ele começou a sorrir entendendo meu recado.**

**- Mais tarde eu passo aqui para te ver...**

**- Ih não vai dar... Prometi que ia ajudar Neela no apê dela com Ray. - ele fez aquela carinha de triste, mas eu já havia combinado tudo com ela.**

- Mas...e eu?- ele fez aquela carinha.

- Carter- eu falei agora sem manha- por favor, né?

- Tá bom, tá bom...ele foi indo em direção a porta mais antes voltou pra me dar um último beijo. Antes que eles saísse pela porta da sala eu ouvi o telefone tocar avidamente. Corri até a sala, onde estava o sem-fio e atendi.

- Abby?

- Luka?- agora era eu quem estava sonolenta e bocejava- onde você tá?

-To chegando agora. Encontramos. Alex já está conosco. Daqui uns 20 minutos to ai, beleza?- meu DEUS! Ferrou!

- Ta... Te vejo em 20 minutos. - eu disse me despedindo e olhei para Carter que ainda estava no meio da sala. - Sai daqui Carter! Anda!

- Me expulsando dessa forma romântica só por que não tivemos sexo ontem! - ele disse rindo sabendo a que eu me referia.

-Luka chega aqui em 20 minutos... Anda logo Carter! - eu empurrei ele porta fora e o beijei. - me liga depois ta!

- Hum hum...

Voltei pra dentro de casa e fui me ajeitar, arrumar a cama, dar um jeito na minha cara. Estava terrível. Alem disso, tinha que dar um jeito na bagunça de ontem a noite, que por mais que ele tenha arrumado, não ficava nunca do meu jeito. Em menos de 15 minutos, ouço a campainha tocar. Ué, ele tinha a chave...

- Luka?- pergunto antes de abrir.

- Sim...- gozado, por que será que ele não entrou?

Abro a porta, vendo Luka, juntamente com Sam e Alex, ao lado.

- Oi, todo mundo- onde eu enfiava a minha cara?

Senti os olhos do Luka irem completamente para o meu cabelo. Por que será que eu tive a impressão de que ele não gostou tanto do meu cabelo como Carter havia gostado? Ah e se ele não gostou eu não estava nem ligando, afinal eu não posso negar que realmente eu tinha feito isso para o Carter.

- Oi Abby... Tudo bem? - Sam disse e é impressão minha ou eles estavam estranhos um com o outro como se estivessem tentando quebrar um pouco o clima pesado. Porra, será que nem na minha cara eles conseguiam disfarçar que algo tinha acontecido entre eles?

- Tudo bem... Fico feliz que o Alex esta de volta...

- Ah, graças ao Luka- ela olhou pra ele, mas desviou o olhar.

Sorri amarelo. Que situação! Não tinha assunto. Alex olhava pra mim com a mesma cara de "pastel" que eu me encontrava! Por que ele tinha que traze-los aqui?

- Querem comer alguma coisa?- que mais eu podia falar, tinha que ser ao menos educada.

- Não, Abby. Obrigada- Sam respondeu, e Alex só ficava mudo.

- Vou leva-los para a casa agora- ele ainda não tinha tirada o olho do meu cabelo- afinal, por que você ficou loira de novo?- ele não estava nada feliz.

-Ué, pensei q você gostasse- é, encarei mesmo Sam. Queria que todo mundo soubesse que eu estava achando aquilo tudo muito estranho.

- Eu gosto Abby... Não é isso... - ele disse ainda sem para de olhar para o meu cabelo. O que tinha de tão especial no meu cabelo?

- Ah... E o que é? - eu disse tentando sorrir, mas na verdade eu queria pular no pescoço dele.

- Eu só não esperava... Achei que sua FASE loira havia passado. - ele disse dando bastante destaque a palavra fase como se estivesse insinuando alguma coisa. Alias... ele estava!

- Passou e voltou Luka...

- Bom saber- ele disse como para si mesmo.

- Não começa- falei baixo, esperando que os outros dois não começassem. Ele fechou a cara a na hora e pegou a chave do carro.- Vou levar Sam, depois a gente se vê no hospital...- me despedi de Alex e Sam, que não conseguia me encarar nos olhos.

Ele saiu e com ele saiu o meu peso na consciência. Fiquei me ajeitando e arrumando um pouco da bagunça até a hora de ir trabalhar.

Eu cheguei no ER sabendo que eu deveria conversar com Carter a respeito da nossa situação. Eu sabia que aquilo não podia continuar assim. Alem de uma situação incomoda era algo que de acordo com o meu pensar era errado. Deixei minhas coisas no armário, passei pela recepção e finalmente encontrei John atendendo uma criança. Ele realmente levava jeito com crianças. Pedi licença e o chamei.

- Precisamos conversar - eu disse mordendo o lábio inferior e ele logo entendeu que vinha chumbo grosso por ai.

- Claro- ele terminou de pedir os exames necessário e receitar algo para dor. A menina me sorriu e ele me acompanhou até a sala do lado, onde estava vazio.

- Diga- ele ainda me sorriu, pensado que talvez não fosse tão grave assim.

- Luka voltou- vi ele me olhar sério.

- Ele descobriu?

- Não- nossa, bem mais aliviado- mas ele vai, se nós não tomarmos providencias. Ele implicou muito com o meu cabelo, Carter- não podia negar, eu estava transtornada e perdida- ele liga a minha "fase" loira a você, ele não é besta...

- Não vai me dizer que você quer que a gente não se veja mais... - ele disse quase que indignado. Quem ele era para ficar indignado?

- Essa parece a solução não! - eu disse e ele pareceu machucado com aquilo... Ah John... Por favor não comeca com isso. Eu peguei na mão dele. - Você tem outra solução!

- Essa não parece uma pra mim- ele tinha um pouco de ódio no olhar e isso, de certa forma, também me deixava irrtada.

- Você quer fazer o que, mew? Po! Não tem jeito!- eu disse, caminhando pela sala- a gente não pode agir como adolescente, que "se pega" na hora que tem vontade, fica às vezes e não tá nem aí...Não temos 20 anos há bastante tempo, Carter!

- E daí?- ele pareceu iluminado- por que a gente não pode agir assim também?

- Você não pode tá falando sério...- era rir pra não chorar.

- Você tem muito medo, Abby...Aff!

- Tenho- encarei ele- tenho mesmo e daí? Não acho isso certo e pronto...- eu cruzei os braços em reprovação.

- Nem vem com essa posição sexy para cima de mim não viu? - ele disse sorrindo e se aproximando de mim. Por que ele sempre conseguia fazer eu esquecer a raiva assim tão rápido? - Se a gente se ama Abby por que não podemos! Era errado se você estivesse fazendo isso com alguém que gostasse de você, mas ele esta te traindo com a Sam!

- Não, ele só estava ajudando ela! - eu disse tentando apagar as desconfianças da minha mente.

- Aff Abby... Você sabe que sim, então esta tudo nas mesmas proporções.

Eu pensei por um momento, mas ainda assim...

- Não posso fazer isso com ele de novo, John...- eu baixei a cabeça, trazendo a tona lembranças do passado- você sabe o quanto ele sofreu da primeira vez. Não posso troca-lo por você mais uma vez, ele não vai agüentar, Carter.

- Ah!- ele me pegou- então você está com dó, não é amor...- ele me encarou um pouco.

- Eu não sei, Carter...Sinceramente, não sei de nada!- eu ia saindo pela porta, mas ele me puxou pelo braço.

- Não foge, Abby. Vamos resolver a situação, por favor, vai!

- Não sei o que a gente vai resolver, mas não vou fazer isso de novo não... Sinto muito... - eu disse vendo ele passando a mão pelo cabelo. Sabia que aquilo estava machucando-o, mas eu não podia. Apesar de tudo ele era meu amigo.

- Abby... Você pode falar o quanto quiser, mas eu não vou deixar você escapar por entre meus dedos de novo. - ele olhou para mim com aqueles olhos de criança abandonada que tanto me desnorteava. - Eu já cometi esse erro uma vez e eu sofri feito um cão as conseqüências desse erro... Persistir no erro e burrice, então nem que o Luka descubra, eu vou deixar voce.

Olhei para o chão, depois pra ele de novo. Estava perdida, desnorteada. Que eu deveria fazer? Por um lado me sentia uma pessoa má e suja fazendo isso. Nunca quis que me traíssem, sempre fiquei mal quando isso aconteceu...e sempre julguei mulheres desse tipo. Mas por outro...Carter era o homem que eu amava e que, apesar de tudo, me fazia sentir viva e feliz outra vez na vida.

Não podia negar que ele tinha me magoado muito, mas estava tentando se redimir e, acredite, estava conseguindo.

- Certo John... Mas o que voce propõe! - eu perguntei vendo ele tocar meu rosto com carinho.

- Primeiro eu quero que voce tire essa carinha triste dai... - ele disse me fazendo sorrir. Eu tinha que admitir que ele estava me fazendo feliz. Ele havia mudado tanto que eu não conseguia acreditar que ele estava realmente ali.

- A nossa única opção e que apenas nos encontrássemos as vezes. - ele olhou para baixo sem saber o que dizer.

- Voce diz quando quisermos fazer sexo!

Ele sorriu pra mim.

- Não apenas isso, Abby- ele rodou os olhos- às vezes, basta eu tá junto de você, ver você sorrindo pra mim...ter você do meu lado. Às vezes, só de ouvir você respirar, me faz a melhor pessoa do mundo..e a mais feliz...

- Sei- sorri, abraçando-o. Foda-se o mundo.

- Mas já que você tocou no assunto...- ele me abraçou mais forte- sim, lógico que também é isso...

- Não sei se isso vai dar certo, John...

- Relaxa- ele beijou a minha testa- vai dar certo, acredita em mim.

Eu senti meu coração apertar. Eu já tinha ouvido aquilo uma vez e no final aquela historia toda só me machucou e muito. Respirei fundo e eu acho que ele percebeu que algo estava errado.

- E dessa vez eu juro que tudo vai dar certo...

Fechei os olhos pesadamente. Eu realmente queria que desse. Na bem da verdade, eu PRECISAVA que desse. Ele tocou mais lábios com os deles e , levemente, me deu uma selinho.

- Bom, preciso ir...- eu me apressei a dizer.

- Vai fazer o que a noite?

- Cumprir meu papel- disse com pesar. Sabia que essa noite não escaparia de Luka.

- Podia dormir ser ouvir essa- ele me sorriu e abriu a porta pra eu pudesse sair.

- Voce pediu para escutar, hora. - ele acenou positivamente e voltou para a sala de exames. Se eu bem conheço Carter como eu acho que conheço ele vai ficar imaginando coisa o dia inteiro.

Olhei no relógio e resolvi ir tomar um café no Ilkes afinal eu precisava de uma energia para começar o dia. Quando eu ia saindo sinto Luka me chamar.

- Abby! - eu viro vendo ele me abraçar e me dar um selinho. - Eu cheguei de viagem e a gente ainda nem conversou...

- É verdade..- ri sem graça- como foi na viagem?- lógico! Não tinha uma coisa que despistasse melhor minha falta de assunto?

- Bom, considerando que fomos para achar uma criança sumida e encontramos- ele sorriu, fazendo com que eu parecesse óbvia- posso considerar que foi boa...- ele não parava de me abraçar.

- Preciso trabalhar- fui me desvencilhando, ainda mais quando vi Carter cruzar o hospital, de olho em nós.

- Dorme na minha casa hoje?- porra! Ele precisava falar isso tão alto! Eu sei que John sabia, mas o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente.

- Uhum- disse meio sem graça.

Eu nem precisei olhar nos olhos de John para ver a dor estampada lá. Sabia que ele era tão difícil para ele quanto para mim ter que estar nessa situação, afinal ninguém gosta de ver a pessoa que ama com outra ou dizendo que vai dormir na casa de outra pessoa.

- Estou com saudades de voce sabia! – Porra, será que ele não parava com isso não? Eu acho que ele estava fazendo de propósito para perceber a reação de John ao ouvir essas coisas, pois ele olhou em nossa direção quando ouviu aquilo. Ai meu Deus, eu to encrencada.

Sorri mais uma vez querendo abrir um buraco para me enfiar. Por muita sorte minha, entraram duas macas apresentando os pacientes. Corri com Luka para uma e Carter e Neela pegaram a outra.

E assim passou um, dois, três, dez Traumas pelo plantão e eu nem vi cara de um, nem de outro. Graças à uma força divida, acredito eu. Me encontrava morta, dor-de-cabeça a pino, olhos ardendo de tanta tensão. É, quanto mais velha você vai ficando aqui no County, aumentam suas responsabilidades e a pressão.

Olhei para o relógio e ainda faltavam 2 horas para o meu plantão terminar. Resolvi tirar um cochilo em alguma sala vazia. Na primeira em que eu entro eu encontro Carter dormindo em cima de algumas fichas. Parte de mim sabia que eu tinha que me desculpar por mais cedo e alem do mais ele estava tão fofo ali que eu não podia resistir.

- John! - eu disse passando a mao pelo cabelo dele.

- Sim...- ele coçou os olhos- a paciente acordou?- ele sempre ficava todo estabanado quando acordavam ele.

- Não, John- puxei a cadeira e sentei ao lado dele- eu queria falar com você...

- Diga- ele me encarou.

- Não fica com essa cara, John. Foi você quem sugeriu, poxa vida!- eu já não sabia o que fazer. Quando penso que a situação está resolvida, ele atrapalha tudo de novo.

- Eu sei, não precisa jogar na minha cara!- ele disse num tom mais alto- agora, o que? Você quer que eu abra um sorriso e bata palmas toda vez que eu souber que vocês vão transar?

- Não... Mas poxa, não fica com essa cara vai... - eu disse tentando parecer obvia.

- Sinto muito, mas já que eu não posso fazer nada a respeito de vocês dois transarem eu posso ficar com a cara que eu quiser.

- John... Por favor... - eu disse sem sucesso. Por que ele não podia ser um pouquinho menos ciumento?

- Abby, por favor você- ele levantou e saiu em direção ao corredor. Não tinha como falar com ele, não agora. resolvi não discutir, mas eu tinha certeza de que isso não ia dar certo e nós dois íamos acabar nos ferrando.

Voltei pro plantão pra passar mais rápido. Quanto mais você faz, parece que as horas correm.

Eu fui para casa pouco antes das 11 da noite. Sabia que John continuava muito zangado comigo, pois ele mal olhou na minha cara o resto do tempo. Abri a porta do meu apartamento morta de cansado, mas como eu havia prometido a Luka que iria para casa dele, eu decidi tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Quando eu estava quase saindo meu telefone celular tocou e o numero de John apareceu no visor.

Será que ele estava me vigiando para realmente saber se eu iria dormir com Luka? Não... Talvez ele quisesse se desculpar por mais cedo. Quando o telefone deu seu terceiro toque eu resolvi atender.

- Oi...

- Tá sozinha?- ele perguntou sem antes dar "oi". O tom não parecia de quem queria se desculpar por nada, não.

- Tô- respondi na mesma moeda.

- Não foi?- ele mudou da água pro vinho- sabia q você ia acab...

- Eu to indo, John- eu não podia mentir pra ele. Já estava mentindo pra um, e me sentia péssima por isso- vim só tomar um banho, já to atrasada- enquanto falava com ele, ia ajeitando as coisas. Ainda discutia com ele no celular quando peguei a bolsa e sai de casa. Não podia atrasar muito, o clima já não estava dos melhores com Luka, eu não podia piorar.

- Eu ligo para voce depois John... - eu disse desligando o telefone completamente. Não queria que ele ligasse de novo enquanto eu estivesse na casa de Luka. Acho que ele continuava tão ciumento quanto antes. Respirei fundo antes de bater na porta de Luka. Se Deus quisesse tudo iria dar certo.

- Oi... - eu disse quando entrei no apartamento o beijando delicadamente. Por eu estava me sentindo mal assim? Será que ele estava do mesmo jeito?

- Pensei que tivesse esquecido de mim aqui...

- Eu só passei em casa primeiro. - eu disse o beijando mais uma vez. É , ele parecia muito bem mesmo.

- Hum..- ele me abraçou- quer comer alguma coisa?

Hum, até que não seria nada mal. Não por eu estar com fome, mas por poder adiar o momento que hoje eu não estava nem um pouco afim de ter.

- Que tem pra comer?- eu fui indo até a cozinha e abri a geladeira. Coisas apetitosas, eu diria. Será que só eu não comprava comida? Que vergonha!

Eu peguei algumas coisas e comecei a devorar tudo, sentada na mesa da cozinha enquanto ele me observava, encostado no balcão.

- Quer? - eu disse mostrando meu sanduíche para ele.

- Não... Voce estava com fome não!

- Sim! - eu disse me aproximando dele. - Algo errado!

- Não- ele não parava de me olhar- agora dá pra você me contar por que você ficou loira de novo?- ele sentou agora na cadeira, como nujm interrogatório.

- Ué, Luka- deu a mordida final no sanduíche de peru com gergelim- que implicância por causa de um cabelo...Eu só quis mudar de novo. Me senti melhor loira, você sabe muito bem que eu não voltei a ficar monera por vontade própria, e sim por medo.

- Sim, mas eu não entendo a vontade de mudar de novo...

- Me deu vontade Luka! Eu quis mudar, e outra acho que fico melhor loira do que morena. - eu disse bebendo um pouco do suco de laranja. - Voce acha que há outra razão!

- Não... - ele disse, mas eu sabia que era mentira - Eu só fiquei curioso, só isso.

- Voce gostou!

- Do seu cabelo? - ele disse querendo me enrolar. Homens são todos iguais mesmo.

- Sim, do meu cabelo...

- Claro Abby... Afinal, voce sabe que eu gosto de voce de qualquer jeito...

Respostinha batida! Eles não conseguem nem inovar? Acabei de comer e fui arrumar a louça. Aquela casa estava uma zona, e suja!

- Nossa- eu olhei pra ele- isso aqui tá um desleixo, hein?- olhei em volta- não tá na hora de você limpar essa casa não?

- Ela tá assim porque eu durmo quase todo dia no seu apartamento, nem reclama- ele me sorriu, vindo por trás de mim

- Eu sei, Lula- ai meu Pai!- mesmo assim...

- Deixa isso para amanha... - ele disse me virando de frente para ele. Ai meu Deus, dai-me forcas para conseguir fazer isso. - Estamos a tanto tempo longe um do outro... Trabalho, depois as viagens que eu fiz... Tudo conspirando contra nos...

- Eu sei Luka... - eu disse em meios aos beijos dele. - A gente anda meio sem tempo mesmo...

- Então para que se preocupar com louca, ou a bagunça do meu apartamento? Deixa que amanha eu cuido disso.

Ele beijou a minha testa assim como Carter fazia. Merda! Para de comparar!

- Vem- ele me puxou pelo braço, me levando lá pra dentro

Chegamos ao quarto dele e eu não conseguia nem encará-lo. Eu estava me sentindo a pior pessoa da face da Terra ! Eu não vou conseguir fazer isso, nem a pau!

Ele começou a me beijar, mas eu não estava conseguindo entrar no clima. Por mais que eu tentasse me desligar eu estava me sentindo suja, como se fosse uma mulher qualquer. Apesar de retribuir as caricias que ele fazia eu podia sentir que nunca havia agido tão mecanicamente. Quando ele estava desabotoando minha blusa ele parou tudo.

- Abby... O que esta acontecendo com voce!

Fudeu! Ele havia saca do tudo. E agora o que eu deveria fazer? Contava a ele e me passava por namorada e infiel ou deixava como estava e inventava uma desculpa?

- Nada, Luka, nada- medo e orgulho idiota! Sorri o mais convincente possível. Me abracei mais a ele, aprofundando nosso beijo. Assim, ele se pos a abrir a minha blusa e ir me deitando na cama. Se eu tivesse um espelho agora, eu iria fechar os olhos pra não ver a minha cara de insatisfeita. Plantei mais um sorriso no rosto e continuei com aquilo tudo. Eu tinha medo demais pra parar.

Logo vi que as roupas dele já tinha ido pelos ares e faltava apenas uma pecinha de roupa pra eu estar totalmente entregue a ele. Meu estômago até doía de tanto remorso. Ele alternava os beijos no pescoço com as mordidas no pescoço e no seios, o que, em outra ocasião, já me deixaria a beira de gritar.

Eu senti as mas dele serpentearem meu corpo e tiraram minha calcinha me deixando completamente a mercê para ser entregue a ele. Comecei a sentir o corpo dele fazer certa pressão sobre o meu e o que antes iria me fazer gritar, hoje me fez soltar apenas um gemido baixo de dor. Luka parou imediatamente e se sentou ao meu lado me fazendo sentar de frente para ele.

- Diga a verdade... O que esta acontecendo com voce?

Eu rapidamente subi o lençol, cobrindo o meu corpo. Não tinha como enganar. Não tinha como fugir. Eu precisava arrumar isso agora. Eu nunca mais conseguiria olhar na cara dele se eu não agisse rápido. Instantaneamente eu comecei a chorar. Não chorava por ele, nem por Carter. Chorava por mim, por ser quem eu não queria ser agora mesmo.

- Eu dormir com ele- eu disse rápida e rispidamente. Não consegui assistir a reação dele. Só consegui fazer brotar mais e mais lágrimas dos meus olhos, como se muitos estivessem me olhando agora e me julgando.

Quando eu esperei que ele fosse gritar, fazer o maior escândalo e me xingar das piores coisas ele começou a sorrir. A sorrir? Que diabos estava acontecendo? Eu acabo de dizer que dormi com o seu "maior rival" e ele começa a sorrir?

- O que há Luka! Tirando com a minha cara agora!

- Não, não por Deus não pense isso... - ele disse sem parar de sorrir. - A vida e engraçada, ne!

- Engraçada! Porra Luka! Eu acabo de dizer que dormi com Carter e voce acha que a vida e engraçada?

Ele me dá um sorrido amigo que posso dizer que só vi de uma pessoa na vida. Ele pegou nas minhas mãos geladas e tremendo e acariciou, passando confiança e segurança.

- As coisas- ele parou e me olhou- quanto têm de ser, elas simplesmente...são- ele tinha bebido ou o que?

- Ahn?

- Eu passei dois dias tentando arrumar um jeito de te dizer que- ah, filhodaputa! Então ele tinha mesmo?- que eu dormi com ela.

Dormir com ele. Dormi com ela. Esses dois fantasmas nunca iriam sair mesmo sair das nossas vidas, porque mesmo sem tocar nos nomes deles, o invernos já estava armado.

- O que? - eu disse não querendo acreditar no que tinha ouvido e ate deixando minha raiva transparecer. Ele pegou minhas mãos mais um vez e disse.

- Nos erramos em tentar voltarmos Abby... Qualquer um a pelo menos 10 km de distancia pode perceber que voce e apaixonada por ele... Então para que a raiva? Foi um deslize que os dois cometemos... Não vamos agora colocar os carros na frente dos bois e complicar ok?

- Desculpe Luka... E que eu não esperava... - na verdade eu esperava, mas custava a acreditar.

- Eu sei...e peço desculpas por isso também, Abby. Foi tudo muito...- ele parecia recordar- estranho...mas foi bom e eu eu realmente acho que isso ia acabar acontecendo, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Tanto da minha parte como a sua. Assim que soube que Carter estava de volta eu sabia que ia te perder de novo.

Eu comecei a chorar de novo. Me cortava o coração encarar essa minha face "má".

- Mas talvez graça a Sam hoje eu estava mais preparado pra isso e sabia, no momento em que vi seu cabelo- ele me sorriu, fazendo até que algum sorriso do meu rosto- eu sabia que você estava com ele de novo.

- Desculpe por... - eu disse mais ele colocou a mão dele me silenciando.

- A gente não manda no coração Abby... Se a gente mandasse a vida seria tão mais fácil não acha? - ele disse e nos dois começamos a sorrir. Com certeza a males que vem para bem.

- Seria muito fácil - eu disse secando minhas lagrimas.

- Amigos! - ele disse estendendo a mão para mim.

-Amigos...

**Eu sorri a ele. Me sentia tão bem, aliviada por não ter mais que esconder nada de ninguém. Ele virou de lado, vestindo- se para sair dali para que eu pudessem fazer o mesmo. Me vesti rapidamente indo até a sala. Ele estava na cozinha, meio desnorteado, sem saber muito bem como agir ou o que falar. **

**- Vem aqui...- ele me chamou pra lá. Já estava pronta pra ir, bolsa no braço e tudo mais. Caminhei até ficar de frente pra ele. Ele me sorriu e colou a mão atrás da minha nuca, me trazendo pra perto dele. Era nosso último beijo e isso, de certa forma, me trazia uma emoção boa. Ele duelou com a minha por um longo tempo até que eu cessei o beijo. **

**- Pronto...Sam pode ter você agora- eu pisquei a ele, fazendo referencia ao que ele me disse há muito anos, quando terminamos pela primeira vez.**

**Ele me deu um sorriso e eu sai da casa dele com um alivio enorme, mas a parte difícil ainda estava por vir. John Carter. Eu sabia que não haveria problemas quando ele soubesse de tudo, mas me deixar explicar a ele seria difícil. Se eu ainda conheço John Carter como eu acho que conheço ele vai ficar fazendo manha, carinha de cachorro abandonado, mas não vai me deixar explicar. Bati na porta do seu apartamento inúmeras vezes, ate que ele atendeu com aquela carinha de sono. Pecado!**

**- Oi John... Posso entrar! - eu disse tentando não dar pistas da minha alegria ou ele ia pensar besteira. **

**- Sim- ele coçou os olhos, tentando despertar. Passei pela porta e fui me direcionando pra sala. Sentei no sofá maior e esperei que ele viesse pro meu lado- não vai sentar? **

**- Não- ele estava só de samba-canção, com o cabelo todo assanhado- que você faz aqui?- ele bocejou- pensei que a noite ia ser boa- ih, começou! **

**- Sim, foi- eu sorri- na verdade, foi ótima- eu sorri orgulhosa e ele fechou mais a cara, exatamente como eu queria.**

**- Me poupe dos detalhes... - ele disse indo beber água na cozinha. - Eu realmente não me interesso em saber da sua noite com Luka... Se voce me acordou para isso eu vou voltar para cama. **

**- A noite foi maravilhosa sim... - eu disse vendo que ele estava cada vez mais puto com a historia. **

**- Abby, eu não estou brincando! Se voce quiser de alguém para contar os detalhes pede para a Neela te ouvir. **

**- Mas John... - eu disse tentando falar, mas era como eu previa ele sempre me cortava. **

**- Já disse que não quero saber! **

**- Eu contei a ele- percebi que se eu não falasse de uma vez, ia passar a noite tentando. **

**- Contou o que?- será que ele não fazia mesmo idéia. **

**- Sobre a gente... **

**- Você o que?- é, isso que eu chamo de surpresa- você tá louca? Ele vai matar você!- ele veio rápido pra perto de mim- ele não tem fez nada, né?- ele realmente pensou que Luka fosse esse tipo de pessoa. **

**- Porra, deixa eu falar?- eu sorri do desespero dele. Finalmente ele acenou e sentou-se ao meu lado, mostrando que eu deveria falar. **

**- Ele percebeu que tinha algo errado enquanto a gente tava...- evitei falar pra ele não brigar de novo. Bem que ele fez uma cara irritada, mas acho que estava bem mais curioso do que qualquer coisa- e então eu não tive como escapar e contei... **

- E aí? - ele iria me engolir se eu não dissesse logo.

- Ele me disse que dormiu com a Sam... - eu disse vendo ele sorrir - Na verdade ele começou a sorrir primeiro... Ai eu me emputeci por causa disso e ai ele me contou...

- Então agora voce e só minha! - ele veio para cima de mim me beijando. Já! Mal terminei de contar a historia!

- Ele disse que sabia que a gente tinha algo quando eu fiquei loira.

- Nossa, ele é realmente bom nisso- ele exalava felicidade por todos os poros- nossa, nem posso acreditar...você é minha de novo? Todinha? Todinha?- ele me beijava e mordia meu pescoço.

- Ei, ele não está mais comigo...mas ninguém disse que eu quero namorar com você.

Nós caímos na gargalhada e ele não parava de me dizer "te amo, loirinha, te amo". Não havia mais nada a ser perdoado ou pensado, apenas ser vivido...e com todo o amor possível.

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


End file.
